


【柱斑柱】一息

by fayescar



Category: Naruto
Genre: :P, M/M, Porn, lots of porn, 互攻
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 18:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 54,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayescar/pseuds/fayescar
Summary: 一个黄文，阴阳遁查克拉等等设定乱编。互攻。发生在终结谷以后。





	1. Chapter 1

1  
柱间在一片混沌中醒来。  
记忆里最后记得是自己躺坐在床，听着扉间说村子的近况。生命最后时刻的到来，柱间是有所预感的。那一天天气似乎格外晴朗，阳光洒满木叶，他看着这个操劳半生、沉默守护着千手和木叶，还总是收拾自己烂摊子的弟弟，由衷道，“扉间，辛苦你了。我走了以后接下来的事情……”  
“大哥，别说了。”不是第一次提到这个话题了，千手扉间肃穆的脸上仍是挥不去的一抹虑色，“你只要想着好好养病。”  
“……好。”柱间轻声说，“木叶的事情我已经了解了，把小纲找来好吗，上次她考我的题我已经想出来啦。”  
“大哥，别老是帮小纲做作业啊！”扉间叹了一口气起身。  
看着他走远，门合上，柱间也微笑着合上了眼睛，最后一次感受阳光和家人带来的温暖。

“……”  
冥冥之中，他听见一个久违的声音，呼唤了他的名字。  
结束这跌宕快意的一生，如果能见到那个人的话，似乎也不错呢。

 

……看来当时没能再醒过来啊，柱间想着。他没有时间概念，不知道过去了多久，但他认为这不是黄泉。柱间对扉间是失望的，他已经明确让扉间停止秽土转生的研究了。现在既然已成事实，看来只能获取主动，希望这个术没有为邪恶之人所用。

然后柱间发现他睁不开眼。  
这大概不是秽土转生，柱间甚至感受不到自己的躯体，感官非常混乱，更不用说调动查克拉。在自身之外，他还感受到了不属于他的意识，有的困惑恐慌，也有的沉静绝望。有点像用蜉蝣之术时与大地和自然力量融为一体，失去控制以后同化成木、不再拥有躯体的感觉，但是柱间自从修炼出仙术以后再也没有失控，自身和外在的界限在他眼里一直都非常清晰。也许是现在离开了能够承载精神的形体，受到周围混乱意识的影响，连他也渐渐变得有些麻木。那不如，就这样……回归……  
不，这样下去不行，既然又醒了过来，一定是有什么不寻常的原因。柱间抓住这一点，又清醒了一些。决心摆脱此境，他努力回忆久远的过去，还是青年的时候，在湿骨林的那一次修炼，他记得……是斑的瞳术……嗯？

斑！  
柱间一阵激动。虽然不知道如何做到，他确实是突然感应到了斑的存在。游离在他所在的这片混沌意识之外，是一个独立的个体。

难道这就是黄泉的样子？柱间集中精神，尝试慢慢聚拢自己的意识，与其他思绪分离。最好能移动，靠近斑，或者说斑的意识。如果他已经不能再说话，没有了眼睛双手，至少，他想再次靠近——

意识重新凝聚成整体，仿佛脱离水面那一瞬间带来的一丝清明里，柱间同时听见一声低沉的，“嗯？”回荡在他们所在的空间里。  
如果他还有心脏，那颗心一定会扑通扑通跳起来。

“怎么啦，斑大人？”  
“……刚才好像感觉到……”熟悉的声音顿了顿，“……错觉吧。”  
“阿飞什么也没有感觉到，斑大人。”另一个人是孩童一般的说话方式。  
“就先这样，你去收集一下木叶的最新动向，看看二代火影最近在策划些什么。”  
“好的，斑大人！啊话说，墙上的这个木头人，你准备怎么办啊？”  
“……我自己会处理。”  
“阿飞可以和他融合哦，毕竟是同样的材质，不过我比他帅多啦。”  
“……我还有别的用处，你先去吧。”  
“嗨嗨……”

柱间那颗假想心像被狠狠捏了一把。斑……没有死。这里是阳界。  
他得醒过来。  
可全身仍是无法动弹一分，连睁开眼皮也无法做到。只是脱离了其他的意识的影响，柱间的感官比刚才清晰了一些，此刻他能感受到他们所处之地的空旷和阴冷。

“这东西……”宇智波斑的声音近距离响起，同时柱间模糊地感觉到温暖，但像是隔着一层厚膜，只有传递到他这里的零星热度。  
这还是让柱间的内心燃起希望，斑是感知型忍者，一点查克拉波动都不会逃过他的感官。柱间调动起自己一切能调动的东西，想要让斑感受到他的存在。  
斑！我在这里！斑，可以听见我吗！

“手感……倒还不错。”斑的手指如有神力，所到之处，柱间觉得他像是被点燃了。他忽然意识到，这是活着的，被触碰的感受。

斑忽然“啧”了一声，收了手，“不过终究是个假货。”

……是真货！千手柱间，如假包换！

 

————  
角落里的白绝。  
“凭什么那个木头人可以被斑大人这么摸！”  
“不知道啊，没有意识，长得这么丑，脸上一条条纹都没有。”  
“可能是因为是残次品，所以能被斑大人可怜吧。”  
“也可能是斑大人在检查储备军需，万一我们出任务缺胳膊少腿了，可以用那个木头人的。”  
“哼哼，斑大人真好啊。”  
“那当然……”

千手 · 人死了细胞还在吹斑 · 柱间：？

 

2

柱间再次醒过来，是被宇智波斑的查克拉带起的威压。灵魂深处，巨大的悲恸和怒火无疑是来自斑。清醒了的柱间拼命地想要冲破桎梏，弄清发生了什么，会使斑如此悲伤？

“不、可、能。”斑一字一顿地说，暴怒的威压席卷了整个空间。  
“阿飞说的是真的！我还去二代藏他尸体的地方看了！据说就要火化了呢。”

柱间心跳漏了一拍，原来是自己的缘故让斑这么伤心吗？我就在这里啊，斑……一时情绪复杂难言。

“斑大人，这是个机会，木叶没了那人，谁还能阻止你带走九尾？”一个不同于阿飞的声音。  
“都给我闭嘴。”一阵悉悉索索的声音响起，“我要出去几天。”  
“是去木叶吗？”又是那个声音，“那何不顺便……”  
“我说了闭嘴。”威压又飙了上去，他的嗓音几乎癫狂，“我可倒要看看，木叶这是在玩什么把戏……！”说到最后破了音。

一片死寂。柱间心疼得不行，本以为亲手杀死斑已经是他可以承受的极限，结果，就算知道了斑在终结谷算计了自己，可感受到斑因为自己的死讯而悲伤，自己却被困在这里无能为力，反而让柱间更难受。这也许是上天对他杀死他的天启的惩罚，他只能在斑几步之遥的地方，看到这个男人再一次濒临崩溃。柱间明白斑的生命终结在他手里时自己的那种感受，而他自己，甚至是死在了斑并不知道的时间地点……  
“……让其他白绝继续收集信息，不要找我，全都回到这里待命。”柱间能想象出那张脸上的紧绷，那个男人带着泰山崩于前而不动的姿态，可内心早已千疮百孔，痛到无法呼吸。

他终于无可再被这世界夺去。

“遵命，斑大人。”  
一切归于寂静。

 

地下山洞深处，柱间绝望地一次次尝试着汇聚精神力，哪怕只是睁眼看一看，斑再次离开的身影也好啊。

 

——————  
“哇！那个木头人的手动了一下！闹鬼啦！”  
“啊我没看到啊？”

 

3  
斑离开的这段时间，几只白绝的聊天内容让柱间总算是对现今状况有了一些推测和了解。整体看来斑所布的局绝非一时之念，他们所处的地方是一座地下山洞，是斑实现他“真正的梦想”的据点。他的这些部下，白绝，都是通过他取得的柱间的细胞，以及一个被称为外道魔像的媒介创造出来的生物。创造生命、从无到有的过程绝不是普通的五行忍术能做到的，只有一种可能，那便是阴阳遁，六道仙人的秘传忍术。柱间小时候从族中长老口中有所耳闻，但也没再见过任何相关资料，没想到阴阳遁真的存在。

白绝刚被创造出来时只有小孩的心智，但有着基本的常识。斑曾将创造白绝的术教给了其中一只白绝，阿飞，而阿飞每天做的第一件事，就是创造一只新的白绝。  
白绝不需要吃喝休息，除了完成斑给的任务，偶尔会组团出去晒太阳。而柱间意识所附着的是一具被白绝称为“木头人”的白绝躯体上，也是他的细胞造物，却不像其他白绝那样有独立的意识。回想第一次醒来的情形，柱间猜想应该是自己介入的缘故，夺走了一只白绝的躯体，不由有点愧疚。

除了白绝，似乎还有一种叫做黑绝的生物，只有一只。他自称斑的意志的化身，时不时会出现给白绝派任务。斑关注的是各国忍村的动向，以及他们各自拥有的尾兽的情况。

 

斑这一去非常久，山洞里没有日夜变化，柱间焦心地等待着，一边也为木叶担忧。他直觉斑不会对木叶做什么，不一会儿又怀疑这份直觉有多牢靠起来，遥远的那一晚宇智波神社里的对话听得他心惊，在他没有察觉的时候他们竟已渐行渐远，曾经与他心意相通的斑说出他听不懂的句子，决意走上新的道路，将他和木叶抛下。斑所谓“真正的梦想”绝非一念之间形成，柱间自认了解斑，却轻视了他心境的变化，这是作为朋友、作为火影的失职。  
不是第一次回忆斑回村那日一番毁灭木叶的宣言，柱间没有一次不痛如千刀万剐，可现今看到了他的这番布置，他不由地想，斑带着九尾来木叶真正的目的，恐怕只是让自己与他认真一战。他让柱间以为他放弃了他们的理想，想要摧毁他曾经的梦想所注的心血，而柱间让恐慌和悲伤攫住了心，只能想着去阻止他。他早该想到斑从来不是斤斤计较的人，他能为了和平放下家族之仇和弑亲之恨，又怎么会因为看不到村子的和平之路就想将它全数抹杀呢？  
斑……到底还是非常了解自己啊。而自己……却……

不过一切还没有结束呢。  
心底浮现出那双看透一切的赤红眼睛，柱间从未如此思念他的友人，如果说斑去世之后的那几年他活得心如死灰，现在的他就想……再次与斑起舞。侥幸挣脱死神的魔掌，重新回到他的天启身边，这是否也是上天的指引呢？柱间想要醒过来，想要再看见斑，再和他聊天打架；他想要明白斑所说的村子的黑暗是什么，想要再一次和斑比肩而立，眼光看向相同的方向，如果斑有了新的追求，不惜隐匿世间完成的梦想，他想要听他说明，如果他们仍无法达成共识，至少他们还能好好的，重新道别和祝福。

柱间不相信，人与人之间注定无法心意相通的说法。

 

4

斑终于回来了。偌大地洞热闹起来。

“斑大人回来了！”  
“是斑大人！”  
“这就是斑大人嘛！”  
“呜啊斑大人离开了好久啊！”  
……  
此起彼伏的白绝。

“给我安静。”斑威严充满压迫感的声音响起来。好久没有听见斑这种“大家长”的声音了，他听上去比离开时好些，周身也也不再缠绕着查克拉威压了。柱间内心无可抑制地雀跃起来，他好想让斑知道，他在这里，他很抱歉，一切一切。

“阿飞，不准再造新的白绝了。”斑叹了一口气，四处环顾了一圈，视线落在了柱间（所附着的白绝）身上。  
“把这东西移出我的视线。”然后甩甩袖子坐下开始听白绝汇报工作。

过来了两个白绝，把柱间从墙上拔下来，喊着“一二一二”移到了厕所里。  
柱间很悲伤。

 

5  
斑进来厕所，走进来停了一下，估计是看见被放进来的柱间，低声咕哝了一句，“这些傻绝……”  
他拉开裤子，沉默了一下，猛地转过身来看向角落。  
柱间感到一股可以射穿他的视线。  
“……”

裤子也没拉上，斑大步走过来，一把抓起柱间的腰，把他丢进了边上的浴缸，然后重新站到了马桶前面。  
“……哗啦啦……”

柱间狂笑。

 

6  
不多久。  
“洗澡水放好啦，斑大人！”阿飞蹦蹦跳跳地走出去了。  
全身不遂默默被浸在浴缸里的柱间，“……”

浴室的门被打开关上，隔绝了屋外乌泱泱的白绝们说话声音。  
“唰——”，斑拉开浴帘。

“……阿飞，把这个泡着的东西给我搬出去！”气得丢了宇智波架子，斑朝外面大声骂道，“你这个废物！”  
“我才不要，看到斑大人的裸体会得针眼的！！”  
“阿飞，什么是针眼啊，和屁眼有什么关系吗？”其他白绝。  
“……你们都给我去做任务，没任务的去晒太阳！”  
“遵命，斑大人！”

 

待外面终于消停，斑叹了一口气，懒得不得了地把柱间踢到浴缸角落，接着是水溢出的声音，他坐了进来。  
还从来没有和小伙伴一起洗过澡的柱间感觉非常新奇，也有点不好意思，毕竟斑不知道他就在这里。  
浴缸不大，但还是能容纳两个成年人并留有空间。柱间只能感受得到一点水，倒是更能感到斑的脚踝若有若无地蹭到了他的大腿。这感觉像是被新生的小猫舔舐手心，一丝温热挠得他的思绪不觉旖旎了起来。  
斑是自己的天启，挚友，兄弟，没有人知道，他们之间曾经还发生过……其他的关系。尽管他们在南贺川分道扬镳，但事实上十几岁的他们仍然偶尔会见上面，毕竟千手和宇智波的族地只有一川之隔。战场下相见，和八九岁的时候不同，几个结界下去，无论是想要切磋还是切磋都方便了很多。打累了就地一躺，聊天拌嘴。两人默契地避开了一些话题，不愿弄个不欢而散的下场。柱间特别珍惜与斑相处的时间，总是绞尽脑汁和他多聊聊。

这个时代的人成家很早，大小家族看紧了自己血继限界，对风月之事避讳莫深，久而久之谈性色变。但在两个十多岁的交心挚友之间，这个话题显然没有互相家族之间的仇恨来得踩雷。宇智波家族和贵族接触颇深，斑出任务时不免耳濡目染，和柱间聊天时偶尔当做趣闻讲给他听。宇智波斑总对爱数落人，但说起故事来绘声绘色，正讲到他避雨躲在寺庙，窥见一对偷情男女在佛像后行事。柱间虽然喜欢上赌桌，但桌下买卖身体的那事他没兴趣，对床笫之事仅限同龄人之间偷摸传阅的小黄卷轴，十几岁的少年血气方刚，听着听着那处就支了帐篷。斑转头看见柱间面色潮红地捂着裆，不屑道，“这就不行了，真弱。”  
这让和斑处处比强弱的柱间听了很不爽，“你怎么就厉害了？”  
一心追求力量，眼光根本不会放在比他弱小的人身上的斑，自然也是纸上谈兵的一名大将。他被柱间一问噎住了，想想道，“那处久立不泄，才是最强。”  
柱间不服，嚷嚷道，“我当然很久啊。”  
斑眼睛一瞪，“来，比比。”

这和比谁在南贺川里尿得远有着本质上的区别，现在想想当时脑子里不知道装的都是些什么……总之从此两个人见面除了打打架聊聊天，有时还多了一个竞技项目。找个隐蔽地方脱了裤子遛鸟，男孩子之间也无多坦诚相见的尴尬，两个人都使出浑身解数硬起来不射，想在这方面打败对方。一开始斑总是占上风，他只要把那个柱间没听过的风月故事讲完，柱间就差不多到了，次次憋得脸通红。后来柱间想到了个法子，偷偷把小黄卷轴带在了身上，当然由于不知道什么时候能和斑见上面，所以柱间几乎是黄书不离身……被扉间鄙视了很长时间。但是这都是值得的，视觉上的刺激对宇智波似乎有着非常大的效果，他气息乱起来时间变短了，有几次射的时候柱间都看见了他控制不住地露出了写轮眼。

也不知道什么时候开始，这事就变了质。夏日的热潮里柱间突然发现自己的目光越来越少地停留在卷轴上，撸着撸着就不自觉抬起头来，看见曲腿坐在自己对面的斑。平时隐藏在黑手套下的手指长长地环绕在他那根弯曲的肉柱，指尖熟练地滑动着，向下时灵巧地推开了浅色的包皮，露出了湿润敏感的龟头，又一点点松开。柱间潮热的眼神翻上去看他的脸，无意识地咬住了嘴唇，在看见斑半眯着的眼的那一刻便明白了。他们同时意识到了。

这不够。

两人掉进彼此眼里，随后便是出于直觉的亲吻拥抱，柱间少年和斑少年如同两只懵懂小兽，互相试探着舔舐啃咬，在彼此身上训练源自古老本能的欲望，将一切深深刻进骨血和眼睛里；也如永恒战场上拼杀的神与魔，痛快淋漓地交手，将自身和对方逼至极限，不尽兴便不罢休，末了对饮一杯酒，一对人诉尽世间的爱与仇。

 

这样的日子其实不多，偶尔能和斑见面的这短短的几小时，是柱间十几岁时候除了达成梦想之外唯一的念想。等他们各自成了族长，加上后来种种变故，私下见面因为自身和外在的因素变得不再可能。和平的理想变成他们唯一的联系，柱间倾尽全力，胼手胝足，终于和那理想站在了同一高度，而宇智波斑也从来不曾让他失望，到后来他们意气风发引领族人，战场上性命相搏不让一分，千手和宇智波从来没那么互相针对过，同样实力也从未如此强盛，看得清当时局势的人都明白，这忍者世界，就要变天了。

尽管时势还算乐观，斑失去最后的弟弟的那一战，击碎了柱间心里斑愿意与他重新成为朋友的希望。  
与宇智波的结盟、建立木叶是他为之骄傲一生的事，他感激感动于斑的深情大义，如此气度绝非一般人可及，是他的天启。而他也本该满足于他们之间的同盟关系。建村后他奔波于建设建交，和同样忙碌的斑交流也屈指可数，说不留恋他们幼时毫无隔阂的相处时光是骗人的，但柱间知道事到如今更重要的是向前进。也没有勇气问斑一句是否能重做交心朋友。

还是斑来找了他喝酒。  
他兴奋他狂喜，月下寻了个僻静地方，柱间一壶下去就晕了，抱着斑说什么不愿撒手，脸埋在他乱蓬蓬的长发里，斑也没有推开他，斑说了……说了什么来着？  
……而他又为什么到了最后，还是放开了手呢？

 

“嘶……”一声轻哼让沉浸在回忆的柱间回过神来，斑这次出门受伤了？

又仔细听，斑深深吐了一口气，有节奏的水声从浴缸另一头传来，一下下在柱间心里击起涟漪。

他恍若又踏进新的梦里。

如果说回忆他们年少时候的打炮经历让柱间飘飘然，现实版本的斑在半身距离外的水里自渎，就算没有画面也让柱间全身发热，恨不能动弹。这段时间里他对这具白绝体的控制加强了，五感恢复得不错，查克拉也开始在上身经络运转，只是没有力气调动身体的肌肉，仍是连眼皮都睁不开，甚至开始怀疑他是不是真的有眼皮……不过柱间也打定主意按兵不动一段时间，至少先恢复到能抗住斑两下打的程度，不然醒过来又被斑一个生气打死就太惨了。

水声的节奏变快了，斑的气息也重了。柱间觉得自己的脸一定是比那火影斗笠还要红，也不知道白绝体会不会充血。

柱间的脑子开始不受控制地将少年时候斑的情态放到成年后的斑的样子上来。他没见过斑全裸的样子，但建村以后时常能见到他穿便服，和不戴手套的样子。斑一双长手骨节分明，握紧手掌时青筋现出来，沿着凸起的尺骨蜿蜒而下。他的性器上也布着几根粗壮的青筋，那时候他的大小和柱间的差不多，不过要弯些，平时躲在包皮里的顶端通红，乍一看有些狰狞。但柱间当时对小小斑着迷的要命，知道它其实敏感得不得了，还喜欢出水，惹人喜爱。斑的手劲很巧，他总喜欢紧紧握着上下撸动，这会儿有水的润滑估计也略带疼痛，到顶端时裹着头部的手腕会转一下，第一下爽到以后，那一双黑眼睛就会不自觉眯起来。

斑没有发出很多声音，但那一下下的水声非常助兴，柱间这种程度的忍者光凭听觉就能还原不少情景，更别说他还时不时被那些被斑的动作带起的水轻拂而过。唯一不足的就是这太刺激了……而他并不能勃起。

 

消沉了一会儿柱间忽然感到来自斑的视线，一下灼热无比几乎能把他融化。柱间兴奋之余不免疑惑。

“哼……长得倒还是挺像柱间那家伙……就是下面大了点。”斑自言自语地评论起柱间这只白绝，一边在水下随意地用脚背抬了抬柱间下面那根。  
柱间心想我后来还有发育啊，转眼又听斑说了句，“不错。”  
原来斑喜欢大的。被夸的柱间开心地想。

不是错觉，被斑触碰的地方一瞬间确实变温暖了，虽然是比较羞耻的地方。  
斑的视线一直没有离开自己，呼吸顷刻之间加重了，柱间没想到自己还能给斑提供方便，觉得自己的朋友可能真的是憋坏了，不由有点心疼。想想他诈死后一直在躲这阴冷的地下，也不可能过得多舒适。

斑发出一声轻不可闻的抽噎，柱间听出这是他快高潮了的信号，没想到这么久过去了他还和以前一样，他还模糊地记得那时候斑死死忍住快感，又因为定下的比试规则手里只能不停地刺激自己，满脸通红抽抽着呼吸的样子，真是可爱。

 

一声叹息以后斑释放在了手里，毫不收敛的将查克拉四散在周围，反正方圆四里也没人。沐浴在这令人熟悉的查克拉里柱间觉得一阵愉悦，除了触碰，没有比这更直观地感受到斑的方式了。他对斑的查克拉非常熟悉，还总能若有若无地感受到他的心情，不知道是不是因为当过精神体，现在尤甚。

高潮带来的欣快在斑身上消散得很快，斑的呼吸渐渐平稳了下来，“真是，”他声音很低，心思沉沉，回到了那个悲恸自厌的状态，“太难看了……”  
他坐直了身体一手搭向浴缸，似乎是想起身，却又顿住了。柱间安然被他看着，耐心地等待他的下一步，留恋地感受着他的眼神。

下一个瞬间，令人惊叹的暖度一下子覆盖了柱间，宇智波斑侧着身子，在浴缸狭小的空间里半钻进了柱间的怀里，一动不动了。

柱间鼻子一酸，如果他还能流下泪来。

大腿被别扭地摁着，斑大半长发湿润的贴在他的胸膛，头顶抵着柱间的下巴，也是湿的。斑的肩膀戳着他，柱间只觉得整个胸膛滚烫滚烫。

 

……  
“笑什么呢，喝醉了怎么比平时还傻。”  
“我开心啊斑，我想不出还能有比理想实现更开心的事了。”  
“哼，这才刚开始呢，柱间，更难的还在后面。”  
“我知道啊，但是，有了你在身边，我真是，什么都敢去做了。”  
“什么都敢去做？那你敢不敢……”  
……

斑慢慢地抱紧了自己的膝盖。

 

——和我再次起舞呢？


	2. Chapter 2

7  
有了第一次就会有第二第三次，厕所里无所事事，也没有墙角听，柱间感觉自己就像是一名后宫女子，天天等在浴缸里被斑临幸。

这天斑进来一下将他拦腰扛起来，往外面走。柱间不知道他想做什么，内心自导自演强抢民女的戏，一路脸撞到斑的屁股好几次，好不害羞。  
斑一拉开门，习惯了浴室偏高温度的柱间立刻感受到了凉意。进去几步将他放在了一个腰部高度的台面上，斑又走开了。身下冰凉的触感让柱间瑟缩了一下，这是什么地方？

不远处传来斑打开橱柜、摆弄器皿的声音，接着是一股令人不适的感觉，和黑绝的声音同时传来。  
“斑大人，我已经收集到了九尾人柱力的信息，她……”  
“黑绝，不要做多余的事，”斑的声音有些不悦，“你是想告诉我怎么做吗？”  
“是属下错了，斑大人。”  
“你出去吧，别让白绝进来捣乱，我要继续实验。”  
“你体内的阳之力最近有所增强，看来柱间细胞在你身上已经发挥了作用。”  
“那当然，柱间细胞可不是一般之物。”  
“你打算在这具白绝失败品上提取更多阳之力？”  
“没错，但现在它的阳之力可不够看，我打算将更多柱间细胞融进去，把它培养成提取血肉的容器。”  
“明白。”黑绝离开了。  
……

柱间听了背后发凉。斑到底想要干什么？‘互斥二力，相与为一，孕得森罗万象’，他记得斑说六道仙人留下的石板上曾这么写。斑将柱间的阳之力融在他自己身上，是想要增强力量？这和尾兽又有什么关联？他那一双写轮眼用来制服尾兽绰绰有余。也就是说，斑应该是想用尾兽和新的力量完成什么术式，借此迈向那个“真正的梦想”。不过既然尾兽还分散在大陆各处，柱间还有时间弄清这件事。他的身体恢复有望，要是斑能多和他接触接触就好了。

胡思乱想了一会儿斑怎么跟他“接触”，柱间忽然想起扉间研究他的木遁细胞得到的结论是根本无法与任何人的相融，不由认为斑果真是自己命定之人，没有血缘却比兄弟都亲，连细胞之间都这么友好。

喜滋滋的柱间就听见斑走近了，也不知道他要怎么给这具身体融更多自己的细胞，没想到几年没见，斑和扉间一样变身实验狂人。

“……！”  
更没想到斑一下从他的肩头挖了一块肉下来。  
差点痛到归西的柱间内心哭着想起了弟弟的好，扉间至少给他打麻药了，也没一下子挖了这么大一块……  
盘子响了两声，柱间感到斑在他肩头填上了什么东西，想来应该是来源自己的一块肉。他还记得终结谷那一战斑从自己肩膀上咬了一块肉下来，原来当时他没吃下去啊。  
正思考着，肩头传来一阵令人熟悉的查克拉气息，催动伤口附近的细胞渐渐活化，和外来的血肉建立起联系。治愈术和查克拉属性息息相关，阴之力一面倒的斑此刻使出用来治愈的那一点点阳之力，柱间熟悉无比，正是源于自己。

查克拉和血肉灵魂一样，是每个人独属的东西，一个人就算能够吸收他人的查克拉，再次使用时也不会原封不动放出，所以斑使用的阳之力尽管源自柱间的血肉，也带上了他自身的特质，融合在一起形成了一股新的力量，强势霸道，温暖得要命。  
能感觉出斑并不熟悉这股力量，时不时控制不当直接把查克拉都融进了柱间身体里。这本该不适排异的感受却让柱间觉得亲密无比，他和斑曾同饮一壶酒，如今又共享查克拉。被治疗的地方泛着热，也不知道是因为斑的接触还是细胞消耗能量在疯狂生长。实验室一片静谧，安静汲取着斑给予的一切的柱间，忽然很想知道斑此刻的表情。是皱着眉看讨厌的东西、做不喜欢的事的样子，还是像他们相处的最后几年那样放空着、冷漠漫不经心呢？  
恐怕是后者吧。柱间到现在都不完全明白为何斑会与自己形同陌路，斑重新向他伸出了手，柱间以为自己握紧了，沉浸在一个人的喜悦中，连最基本的维系都没有做好，以为斑总会理解自己的，一直到斑向他封闭了内心才惊觉太迟。  
不是第一次回想，柱间总觉得自己作为朋友是不是也太失败了一点。

等到肩部的皮肤表层合上了，斑离开实验台，到边上捣鼓别的去了。柱间渐渐能感受到他原本身体的细胞从伤口开始，缓慢但势不可挡地开始将这具身体同化起来，他马上将能运起来的查克拉送到那处，痛觉变明显了。

才刚欣喜了一下，斑立刻转头看了过来，写轮眼一下子开了。柱间赶紧减小查克拉的输送量，伪装成细胞在自己努力修复的样子。

斑一动不动瞧了一会儿，柱间心里绷着，压下那么一丝丝期待，如果他也能认出自己，那该有多……特别啊。

 

————————  
又不知过了过久，传来几个橱柜开合的声音，听上去斑像是收工了。灯一灭，又是一阵悉悉索索的布料摩擦声，柱间腰上一重——  
斑跃上实验台，一下子坐在了他的身上。

被猛撞了一下，聚集的查克拉一下子散回了身体里，跟不上斑思路的柱间思绪无法控制地全部被那具温热、赤裸的身体所占据。紧实的大腿夹在自己的腰侧，斑光着下身，臀部亲密接触着柱间下腹，没有太多脂肪却也充满弹性，腿中间柔软的囊袋贴着他，性器随着伏下身子的动作挤在了柱间的肚子上，又让柱间热上几分，是硬着的。斑褪去手套，两手摁着柱间的肩头，没什么停顿，腰胯野兽一样地摆动起来。

实验台发出吱嘎吱嘎的抗议，而柱间这片森林，可以说一下子就被斑点起来了。腹部和肩膀发着热，这个距离他可以闻见斑身上的气味，冷冽辛辣，夹着一丝实验室的草药味，随着两人之间升起的温度热烈起来。

这和厕所里发生的事不是一个级别，柱间开始有点受不了了，一是因为斑匀称精壮的躯体在他身上磨蹭，勃起的性器不停地碾动在两人之间，更难以启齿的地方时不时就夹到他坐在身下的柱间的那根，触感柔软又火热。  
第二就是因为斑垂下来的长发全扫在他的脖子里，像是一万只小虫在爬动，痒得他快疯了。  
柱间现在就是一片夹杂在性奋和皮痒两重天之间的可怜树叶，既不能自己射出来，也不能伸手去把斑的头发拨开，整个只能听斑由命。

 

过了一会儿宇智波斑估计觉得还不过瘾，向后挪了点，坐上柱间大腿，抓起柱间软着的那根，还情不自禁朝上撸了一把。  
柱间头一次对自己的恢复力感到失望。斑都这么给面子了，他居然没有硬起来！  
斑倒是没什么表示，也没放开小小柱，他屏息凝神，忽然搓出一团木属性查克拉把小小柱往里一汆，硬了。放开手，柱间那里便直挺挺的，慢慢垂到他的小腹上。  
柱间目瞪口呆。一时搞不清是斑用了他的查克拉让他产生了反应，还是白绝躯体的体质特殊会受到木遁影响。总之斑真是个天才。

没几秒斑的手又抓上来，将他们两根握在了一起，手上滑不溜湫，柱间闻到他平时随身带的护手软膏，没几下动作全部感官都被斑快速上下摩擦他的感觉牵走了。  
滑动产生的水声混合着斑变重了的呼吸就在极近的地方，没有了浴室的潮湿，斑情动的气味明显了起来，柱间硬得不得了，和斑的那里紧紧抵在一起相互蹭，剩余部分又被斑的四指贴拢，他们年少时常这么干，柱间会用他的手再包住斑的手，拉着他按照自己喜欢的时快时慢的节奏来，到龟头时故意箍紧一些，看两个人顶端的小孔控制不住地流水，涂湿对方的手掌…

虽然这会儿他们两个人只有两只手可用，斑的另一只手也没空着，一开始流连在柱间的腹部，抚过腰线沿着腹肌摸上去，来到他宽阔的胸膛，手掌摊在柱间饱满的胸肌上抓了几把，两指夹了一下他一边小小的乳头。  
柱间还是第一次被这样摸，爽到无法形容。斑也很快兴致上来了，两只手一起，像揉女人胸部一样揉着柱间弹性十足的柔软胸肌，力道适中，还时不时用指头刮搔他挺立的乳头，或者不给他痛快地只是在乳晕边缘擦过，随后再一下子虚虚捏住，向外轻扯再放开。柱间怎么还受得了，但是少了下身的刺激，只有斑在他身上一挺一挺地蹭他他没办法高潮，只能被动承受着胸部被玩弄的快感。  
这样的刺激显然还不是全部，不一会儿斑又挪动身体，腿岔开更大角度坐到了他的胸口，被体液和润滑弄得湿漉漉的下体贴到了柱间健壮的上身，看得他一叹，再次伏低下来，两手分别拢住柱间的胸肌，朝中间一挤。

斑发出了一声小小的低沉的呻吟，龟头冒出一大串水珠，流进柱间锁骨脖子里。

柱间觉得整个人都脸红到不好了。小黄卷轴上才见过的动作被斑还原出来，他用两手压着柱间的胸肌把他那根湿透的肉棍紧紧挤着，恨不得整根埋进去，下身一挺一挺，在柱间胸膛和胸肌构成的极乐中难耐地滑动着。

斑性器的触感如同最上等的丝绒，他抛弃平时不苟言笑的模样、在自己身上追逐着原始快感的姿态让柱间兴奋又羞耻，他浑身战栗，想看着斑居高临下紧紧盯着自己的那双眼睛，和他变着法子挤弄自己胸肌时候的表情，还有射精时候屁股绷紧、声音梗住的闷哼——  
“……唔！”  
手臂两侧的大腿一紧，粘稠的液体无声飞溅出来。

柱间刚刚反应过来自己脸上的湿意是怎么回事，下巴就被斑蛮狠的力道扳住，抓着他的脸左右转动。斑又两指一并，就着柱间脸上的精液，在他眼睛下的泪沟抹开一道，眼角也是一道，等柱间后知后觉想到这是他仙人纹，那两指又在那眉心一点，邪恶至极。  
斑收了手，发出了一声满意的哼哼。

 

柱间又惊又羞，任由斑在他身上坐着，又燥又热也无可奈何，他下面还硬得发疼，刚才被斑弄硬了一时爽，这会儿斑爽了，他没头没脑想起白绝说不知便意是什么，内心感到一阵害怕，如果没有生理功能，他不会一直就要这么硬着吧。

脑子有点乱，柱间想一个人静静，结果斑不知道又想在他身上做些什么，还岔腿跪在他身上，后面又退到大腿上去坐着了。柱间恍惚间那根又被斑捏了起来，涂上了他的护手药膏。斑的手法好极了，柱间那里被忽视已久，斑几下把他撸得飘飘欲仙起来。柱间心一横索性死马当活马医，悄悄把查克拉往小小柱那里送过去想活血通脉，被斑发现就发现了，准他用柱间的胸颜射就不准他时隔多年再借斑的手泄一回吗？

也不知道斑是不是发现了异状，他的手停了，接着，他似乎是要起身一样直起了腰，可手却绕到了身后，再次抓住了柱间的那根，然后——

柱间大叫了一声，灭顶的快感吞没了他。

 

8其实是同时喊了一嗓子，柱间没声

腹股沟托着挚友的屁股，性器整根都被高热的甬道挤着，意识到斑做了什么、自己现在正插在什么地方，柱间整个人都不好了。他们这样不就好像，在、在行夫妻之事……他和斑都是男……他们不是挚友吗？

罪魁祸首扭了扭胯，又发出了几声令人脸红的低哼，慵懒道，“没想到这么舒服。”

大腿发力，斑慢慢将屁股从柱间的肉棒上抬起来，刚才那种摩擦的快感加剧，柱间忍无可忍，又动弹不得，由斑轻松把腰抬到最高，粗长的性器脱离他湿润的肛口时传来“啵”的一声，在安静的房间里好不响亮。  
柱间真的很想捂住自己的脸。

斑目的明确，在柱间的那根上面又快速涂了不少药膏，往下抹开了以后又是拿它对准了自己的屁股，不过这次没再一坐到底，而是握着小小柱开始在肛周和会阴滑来滑去打转，时不时抵着入口轻轻压迫，享受柱间钝钝的头部顶弄他的感觉。斑低着头，没有放过这样淫糜的景色，气息早已又乱又快。草草插了两下又抽出，他深吸两口气，像是战意正酣时故意放慢节奏，为了酝酿下一回合疾风暴雨的进攻。  
柱间没有错想，一个呼吸间斑又用柱间顶开了他自己的肛口，腰一沉，把柱间的性器吞进那处不是用来性交的地方。没有了第一下的猝不及防，柱间能清晰感受到自己的那根一寸寸撑开斑柔韧的内壁，那被润滑湿透的甬道开始还推拒了两下，在斑不容置疑的力道和不断调整的角度下根本毫无抵抗地松开了，越进越快，放浪地一股脑缠住了柱间，拉着他往深处去。

进到底的时候，斑发出了一声爽快地呻吟，大概是意识到自己有多响，他又轻笑了一声。从来没怎么听过斑这种声音的柱间只觉得头皮也一下子麻了，耳朵烫得不行。两人对战到激烈时也不是没有听过斑放松的笑声，这种床上的声音要更艳情一些，像久旱逢甘露、每一个细胞都在舒服的声音彻底让柱间沦陷了。他立刻就想要更多这样的斑，柱间还记得他第一次在战场上用出木遁的时候斑那种充满战意，对这力量神魂颠倒一样的眼神，他想要再看斑拜倒在力量下的样子，又想要去亲吻他的脚尖，给他一切快乐的体验。

 

斑紧实的身体上上下下起伏，不断将柱间的那根吞入又吐出，每次都只留柱间硕大的龟头撑在肛门口，对准以后他控制着身体沉到最深处，屁股拍打在柱间的腹股，囊袋紧贴到早就被体液打湿了的阴毛上。柱间整根没在湿滑热情的肠道里不断被那里的软肉吸着挤着，爽到快要意识模糊，早已搞不清了身在何时何处。  
又是一次上下，斑忽然发出了一声拔高了的惊叫，整个人都抖着失了力气，身子一沉被一下子插到了底，手撑着柱间难耐又情热地喘息。他很快重整自己，又是同一个角度向下，用柱间的龟头顶住肉穴里刚才那一点，转动身体又狠狠地碾过去，控制不住地发出了弱点被捏住了一样的小小尖叫，肉穴抽紧，又是一阵剧烈的颤抖。

柱间快要疯了，他深知斑这种喜欢将一切推至极限的性格，越是激烈的刺激他越是要体会，在性事上不惜折磨自己也要爆发在极乐顶点的斑一定如同自己这般食髓知味，只想遵循本能不断埋进他温暖的身体。  
果然斑的动作也越来越大，他的大腿和腰腹都充满了力量，撑在柱间身上猛插自己，激得那肉穴不断缩放，前面重新硬起来了也不去管，屁股抽插起伏又快又重，在一阵肉体浪荡的拍打声中嘴上叫个不停，屁股里的体液和润滑顺着动作飞溅出来，把冰凉的实验台打湿一片。

猛烈的操弄中被禁锢着不能动的柱间只觉脑浆都快被斑挤出来了，那个屁股放肆地一下下绞动着他的肉棒，以忍者的速度力气刺激着他神经末梢最广布的地方，烧得他全身发热。手臂一伸斑又搓揉起柱间的胸部，手掌推着肌肉朝着两个方向打转，一松又弹回去打在一起，发出肉体的碰撞声。那两块胸肌中间还有他刚才操出来的一条湿痕，被斑胡乱抹开来，涂得到处都是，带茧的指头蹭过柱间右边的乳尖，又回来捏了一下，左右拧转着轻轻一扯。柱间只觉眼前一花，精关失守下身一股股射了出来。而斑也被这一射打乱了节奏，柱间的那根一下子喷在了他舒服的那一点上，激得他屁股一下子绞紧了，来不及喊叫就也紧跟着射了出来，再次泄在了柱间身上。

没过多久，柱间还没回神开始庆幸自己不用永远一柱擎天，斑已经立刻把他拔出来，抓着柱间重新软下来的小小柱，如临大敌地打开写轮眼了。  
“白绝体能做到这种程度吗？”他自言自语道，一边又情不自禁地撸了两下，仿佛这样柱间就能吐露出为什么可以射精的秘密。

高潮后的柱间那里敏感得要命，内心蜷成一团，小小柱颤抖着吐出了两滴残余的精液。

斑又看了一会儿没看出什么，暂时放弃了。抓了块布草草擦掉柱间身上和性器上的液体，他打了个哈欠出门去清洗了。

 

留下柱间一个人在实验室里。

柱间这个程度的强者，完全失去控制对于他来说应该是一件十分可怕的事，但是在面对斑时，这样的话就不适用了。刚才身体发热头昏脑胀，柱间却一直明白自己对斑摆弄他的身体不怎么介意。他和斑的情谊非一般能比，他更介意的是这件事背后反应出来的斑的态度。  
到这个份上他还不明白斑对自己怀着什么心思，柱间就是真傻了。如果斑做这些只是单纯为了疏解欲望，他大可把小小柱直接切下来（嘶）用，也根本不会把正事（梦想）和他的私事（和柱间的关系）混在一起。

这会儿终于缓过来，柱间想想也明白了，就为斑难过起来。年少时候互相打飞机也许还是因为两人的懵懂无知，可联盟、建村以后他们私下里相处时斑那些示好的举动，显然并不是柱间认为的，好朋友之间的亲昵。活了这么久，要不是今天柱间根本没有想过他和斑……两个男人之间的可能。男人和男人恋爱结婚，这事听上去惊世骇俗，可转念一想他们一路走来，做的哪件事不惊世骇俗，只不过是和斑相恋成婚……

糟糕，只是想象一下就觉得好棒啊。

 

一股难言的甜蜜辛酸同时占满了柱间的胸膛，他的心脏一下子突突得疼起来。不对自己设防的斑，那么骄傲温柔的人，原来自己在给他背后那一刀之前，早已经伤了他这么深。月下说了那一句“和我起舞”，斑向柱间递出的根本不是橄榄枝，而是他心里的唯一一朵玫瑰。  
斑根本不会在意身体上的疼痛，所看重的东西也不多，但从来都会全力以赴去守护、一个人背负所有他认定的东西。孤独走在所有人前面的他，在建立保护弟弟们的村子之前失去了所有弟弟，在宇智波加入木叶以后失去了族人的信任，甚至连一直相信着的、付出了珍贵感情的柱间，将他的心意当成了手足之谊收下，没有好好沟通维系，放任两人渐行渐远……最后，还一刀捅进了他的心脏。

思绪至此，柱间一刻也不能忍受让斑再一个人下去了。

 

忍法中有修炼身体不同部位的秘术，有一种术可以操纵头发进行攻击或者防御，由于完全是通过查克拉来控制，在全身都不能动的情况下应该也可以达到效果，对于这个术柱间略知一二，他的木遁分身能力不需要结印，也能起到辅助。唯一的风险就是不知道将来他原体的细胞重塑到头发时会发生什么，不过这个问题显然比起白绝体能不能扛住斑的豪火灭却要来得小上许多。

可决心了不再等待，心念一动柱间立刻就实施起来。等到斑在房间里没了动静，他将查克拉聚向脑后，仔细地覆盖了他的头发部位，接着他凝起神，如同制造木遁分身一样，将一部分的精神力分化出来，顺着查克拉慢慢流进了头发里。

也不知过了多久，柱间成功了，强撑着的精神终于支持不住，他一下子昏昏睡去。

 

 

 

9恭喜千手柱间先生从木雕荣升植物人

 

柱间感觉到有人摸了摸他的脸，然后用拇指用力推开了他的眼皮。没有准备好接受光线的左眼一阵刺痛，柱间只模糊地看见了一个人影，头发乱乱地炸开着，斑就松开了手，于是他又看不见了。靠自己还是睁不开眼皮，柱间泄气地想看来是分化精神力减慢了他恢复的速度，但好歹是能看见光线，还算有进展。斑带着手套，往下又掰开了他的嘴，皮革和斑独有的气息混合在一起，加上一丝护手药膏的味道传来，强烈到让柱间一下子回忆起休眠之前发生的事，有点害臊。斑没有放开他的下巴，拇指伸进去，搅了搅他的舌头，由于肌肉不受控制，柱间感到他的口水顺着嘴角流了下来。  
斑放开了柱间，用指节抹走了他脸上的口水，开口道，“白绝，把那边的手术刀给我。”

白绝轻快的脚步靠近，“斑大人是要表演开膛破肚吗？”  
“……”  
“我要检查这具白绝体被柱间细胞的同化程度。”  
“我也可以一起检查吗？”  
“不行，这是重要的实验材料，不能乱动。”根本没有资格这么说的斑一脸严肃，“准备纱布。”

柱间和斑一样想了解相同的事，然而有了上次斑忽然挖肉的经历，他不由摒息等着斑下刀。

一开始先是在上次挖开的肩膀附近，手术刀划开了皮肤表层，血立刻从切口流了出来，斑又向下移了一点，划开了一道，血也流了出来。血腥味在房间里散开，几下以后看不见带来的恐惧散了，这样的伤口对习惯战场的忍者来说也是家常便饭，传来的疼痛对仙人体的柱间来说也就是被猫挠了一下的程度，斑划开第三道的时候最早那道伤口传来刺痒，已经开始慢慢愈合了。

“这家伙会流血诶……”另一只白绝惊叹道，“那是不是也会大便啊？”  
斑哼了一声，破天荒地接了白绝的大便话题，“他会呼吸。”说着把另一只手摁在柱间的胸口。

……！  
柱间这才注意到自从自己醒来开始，一直在呼吸吐纳，胸膛也在起伏，难怪周围气味都变得强烈。他似乎，真的要复活了？  
斑放在柱间身上的手没有收走，火热随着胸膛起伏，几个呼吸以后才动手继续往下。注意到他心情开始变差的柱间心里不由苦笑了一下，接下来的几刀比刚才深，斑来到了他的侧腹，快速割开了一道口子，血跟着刀尖小股涌出来。  
这个伤口位置将柱间带回了从前刀尖上舔血的日子，那些记忆于他都已泛黄模糊，不由感叹起时间的流逝，而人的一辈子又何其短。他去世之前，昔日并肩战斗的族人很多早已都不在，但是他也多了更多的人值得守护，这些人来自五湖四海、组成了木叶隐村，会将和平的精神传承下去，每每想到此柱间便满心骄傲喜悦。虽遗憾不能与家人相处更久，最后的日子里柱间本来却也毫无留恋，不愿日日在病榻上捱过。可没想到如此机缘下，竟让他重新找到了他心底的这人。这个他不敢总是去回忆的人，他的天启，看得比谁都要远，一个人走上了一条别路追寻新的理想。也许柱间醒来也不能改变什么，但知道了斑仍在这人世上，他又有什么理由不去继续活下去，守护他们的梦想，再跟斑争个高下呢？

 

划到大腿下侧的时候，柱间发现他的痛感开始消失了，也没有血流出来的感觉。斑也谨慎地在周围又划了几刀以验证，然后便拿纱布来把柱间身上的血擦了。他刀又从肩膀往上去，毫不留情地给柱间脸和额头来了两下才收手。

柱间疼得额头青筋突突跳，不过后来又享受了宇智波斑的擦脸服务，也不算太难受。他思考着如何试验操控头发的术，听见一边的白绝又开口。  
“斑大人，你为什么要舔掉这个木头人的血啊？”  
手术刀搁在实验台发出一声金属的轻响，“反正都是我的，又有什么关系？”柱间听得有点脸红，而斑的指头沿着他划开过的皮肤滑下去，刺痒中带着热度，又冷哼道，“只不过是血肉而已。”

“斑大人要吃人啦！”几个白绝在角落拍手。  
“吵死了，任务做完了？”斑皱起眉，把白绝赶走了。

 

白绝把门一关上，斑的手立刻冲着柱间下面招呼过去了。柱间只觉得下身一凉，小小柱又被抓住了。  
他有点恍惚，总觉得最近下体频繁被攥在挚友手里，很不真实。斑是不是这方面平时压抑太深……  
斑把他的那根拎起来，又摸了摸他下面的两颗阴囊，手劲不轻，也不是专业医疗的手法。柱间不知道他又在想什么，不过心想反正斑都对自己这样那样了，还能干出什么呢。殊不知一会儿就要吃下这个弗拉格。

摸了一会儿，手法变了味道了，柱间很快凭自己的本事硬了。还好白绝走了。  
斑发出了沉思的哼声，“……还能自己勃起。”一边手里还在动作。  
勃……第一次听到斑低沉的声音说出这种词汇，柱间立刻涨了一圈。

斑当然发觉了，多疑地又去翻他的眼皮。所幸眼睛还没有完全恢复，半盲的柱间又逃过被斑的写轮眼发现的危机。虽说想着要和斑好好谈谈，但是自己的下面还被他握在手里，这画面太美了柱间实在不敢让斑发现自己已经大变活人了。  
思考间，斑把手套脱了，柔软的虎口又来回蹭在柱间敏感的龟头，小小柱一下子吐出一大颗前液来。

斑把柱间的一条腿抬起来，自己侧坐上了实验台朝着他，又将他的大腿搁到了自己腿上。几根指头扫过柱间大腿上的刀痕（痒），斑呼吸放轻，手直接了当地朝他的囊袋下方摸去。

真的不懂自己一个大男人到底有什么好，柱间羞耻得要命，感觉就算十几岁那会儿因为听斑讲黄段子射出来都没这么不好意思过。也许喜欢的心情也会影响到那方面的事的吧。

干燥温暖的手指触碰在柱间隐秘的部位，开始只是试探的力道，几下以后斑的动作就狎昵了起来，整个手掌都贴了上来，热热的掌根贴上柱间的囊袋下侧，指肚揉弄起神经满布的肛周，推挤着紧闭的孔穴，让那里放松下来。可怜柱间不能掌控肌肉，连自己收缩那里都做不到，任由斑轻松把他的屁股洞揉开了。  
小指在马眼上刮了一下，斑把沾着的体液涂到柱间的穴口，抹了两下，然后呼吸也粗了起来。他反身一撑上了实验台，抓起柱间两条大腿分开，推起来了一些，跪到了中间。

短暂的布料摩擦声，熟悉的宇智波一族特制护手膏药味道传来，柱间下腹腾起热意，胡思乱想着以后他可能再也不能在公共场合看斑把这个小罐子拿出来了。

斑的指甲一贯修剪得很整齐，柱间也不担心他弄伤自己，再不济他还有仙人体。  
被湿润的指节慢慢挤到身体里的时候，周围一切仿佛都放慢了，柱间切身体会到了插入性爱的禁忌之深。身体脆弱的地方被这种方式入侵、那处夹着手指的感受，算不上疼痛却非常异样。是斑的手指插在他的身体里，柱间看过那灵巧的双手结印的样子，拿着碗筷吃饭的样子，现在那长长的手指没在那不齿的地方，既亲密又淫猥地抽插着，又缓缓向外抽走，让柔软的内壁一阵敏感地收缩。  
再次进入时带上了更多润滑，斑的掌心向上，中指调整了几次角度，慢慢但几乎是顺利地整根探了进去。他转了转手指，带动了余下几根抵在柱间的会阴的指节，柱间被按得刺激异常，还没等他缓过来，斑的手指又开始了小幅度抽插，常年使用武器战斗的斑手指上带有薄茧，此时略微粗糙地前后摩擦着柱间的穴壁，很快那里传来阵阵水声。从未被如此对待过的肠肉敏感至极，被这么一下下扯动，柱间前面也立刻就出水了，涂湿了龟头的顶部，又顺着柱身流下来。

斑适时地加入食指和很多润滑，一进去就不由分说分开了两根指头，指节曲起来，柱间的后面几乎没有什么抵抗，就这么被撑开了。润滑膏混着体液从屁股里流出来，慢慢滑进了臀缝里。柱间甚至还能感受到微凉的空气，和斑目不转睛的视线。强大如柱间，原来内里也是柔软红色的，连身体最深处都被挚友那一双眼睛通通看透，柱间觉得全身发热，他想要夹住双腿躲起来再不见人，但是还是更想要斑再多看他一点，将他这副完全敞开了的姿势也尽数纳入眼底。  
斑的两指并拢又分开，变换着角度刺激柱间的肉穴，目的是把那里扩展成可以容纳他的尺寸。柱间又不由想着斑也是这样的吗？他会用屁股来自慰，把手指或者是什么别的东西想象成柱间的那根，然后像上次那样，插到自己的屁股里吗？柱间还记得斑骑在自己身上时候姿态有多疯狂，不由呼吸也粗了起来。被肉棒插入的感觉，真的会那么好吗？

斑很快满足了他的幻想，他分开大腿，把柱间的屁股拉到了自己身上，双腿靠在自己身侧，一手扶着性器对准了柱间的肛门，用力挺身进入了那湿润不堪的孔洞。

柱间只觉得有东西在脑中爆裂开来。斑的性器滚烫，又粗又弯，那圆钝的龟头涨得不得了，角度直接推在了最要命的点上，一下子顶得柱间受不了了，身体生理性地绷紧，前面的肉柱狂喷出来。  
斑被他屁股这么紧紧一咬，忍不住一声闷哼，掐住了自己的性器根部才没一下子射出来。柱间是直接被他插射了，精液从他垂在肚子上的肉柱里往外喷，一股股浇湿了他的胸膛和下巴。斑歇了几歇，又开始把那些精液抹开来，指头绕着他的乳晕打转，一边下身挺动起来，另一只手抓着他的腰地开始在柱间的身体里抽插。

实验台不停地吱嘎晃动着，斑插了两下也喘起来了，扭动着腰部喉咙里发出低沉黏腻的哼哼声。柱间射得眼冒金星，内壁还在止不住地哆嗦，那里的反应像被最爱吃的食物烫到一样，舍不得放开斑，却着实被高潮后过度敏感的摩擦有些怵到。斑两手都掐着他的腰，往前顶的同时把他往自己身上摁，下身啪啪打在柱间的屁股上，体液和润滑从那交合的地方被带出来，流得到处都是。

柱间动不了斑，敞开着任由他这么一下下操弄自己，脑中已是一片混沌。斑就在自己的最深处，他用一切容纳着斑，他们共享着可能是两个没有血缘的人类能分享的肉体上的最亲密的连结。同性之间违反生理结构的交媾没能阻拦斑的意愿，虽然是无意间，但他将最私密的那一面也悉数展现在了柱间面前，再一次让柱间体味到了他的天启对他来说的意义。  
宇智波斑可以是最英勇的神祇，在战火连天的乱世里和柱间一起建立新的秩序；也可以是世人眼里最暴戾的邪魔，一个眼神就让无数人肝颤胆寒毛骨悚然。可此刻他只是个平凡人，一个柱间想要用自己的双臂拥抱、双唇亲吻的温柔男人。他不愿向自己说爱，可早就用行动表明了，最后罢了离开也没有一句不甘，所以柱间这次一定要抓住他那双手，他早该明白，这世上若是千手柱间都不明白，还有谁会明白？  
斑失去的那么多东西谁也无法弥补，但至少，柱间希望自己能让他稍微解开一些心中郁结。

 

两三滴汗水抖动着从上方落到柱间身上，热的。斑又深吸了一口气，柱间一直听着他的呼吸，陡然一惊。又去感应他的心。  
或许那不是汗。

斑的节奏越来越快，动作也很粗暴，柱间觉得自己下体快融成高热的一滩，被改造成斑那根的形状，迎接着男人一次又一次情热的冲动。终于他呻吟拔高了，抓着柱间腰的手指深深掐住他的身体，腰腹用力往里一顶，将精液悉数释放在他的身体里。柱间控制不住身体被刺激时的颤抖，软着的那根抽动了一下，又吐出几滴余精。

 

斑抽出来，松开了柱间的腰，并不像上次那样很快起了身。柱间触碰不到他了，但感觉得出，他还在发抖。  
他眼睛变了，他狠狠道，“不过是……血肉而已！”

“锵——”

千钧一发间，刺向柱间动脉的手术刀和男人身后伸出的枝条狠狠撞在了一起。


	3. Chapter 3

10

常年积累下来的战斗经验让柱间在感受到来自斑的杀意的一瞬间就做出了反应，垂落外侧的头发顷刻间聚拢，化成韧性极佳的木枝挡住了斑的致命一击。  
木条被刺断的部分扑簌簌断下来，重新化为了头发，落在两人之间。剩余的头发很快动起来，几股几股拧在一起形成了数根新的木枝，转守为攻，向斑的两侧袭去。

跟宇智波斑最快的交流方式，就是和他打。  
斑仰身躲过，写轮眼下木枝的动作清晰无比，手里的手术刀断在紧随而来的木枝下，他很快想要跳下实验台拉开距离，而两根被掩护在柱间身体下方的树枝这时角度刁钻地伸出来，趁着斑因长时间体力消耗有的一瞬间疲软，拉住了他的脚踝并飞快向上生长起来，开始吸收他的查克拉。

身体失去了平衡，手却没闲着，斑往下栽的时候火遁已经结印大半，对他结印的声音和查克拉流再熟悉不过，柱间赶紧催动树枝极快地织了一张木网，两侧延伸而来的头发如同第二层骨骼一样将上身护住，正面接火遁可不是开玩笑。  
柱间木遁造的木有查克拉加持，如此近距离下斑也不会使出规模过大的火遁自伤八百，饶是这样那正面的木网也是一下子碎了，发出爆裂的声响，一阵蛋白质烧焦的气味在房间弥漫开来。

柱间让枝条趁着斑栽倒的时候缠上了他的手向后反剪住，只听“咻咻”两声，两边大腿传来一阵剧痛，他立刻感觉身体里的查克拉被扰乱了。是斑在双手附近召唤出了两根长棒，瞬间将柱间的大腿刺穿了，封住了他的穴位。就算柱间的身体如常，此刻也会被牢牢钉在实验台上，无法使用忍术了。  
斑这家伙，又变厉害了啊。  
万幸的是柱间的头发已经是类似他木分身的存在，虽然共享感官但不会受本体查克拉紊乱的影响。这回又是柱间占了上风。

 

斑的双手双脚都被控制住，几次想要扭转，最后被蜂拥的木枝几乎是绑坐在了柱间身上，柱间这才意识到斑还一丝不挂着，还沾着体液的下体就这么贴在自己身上，有点凉，不免有点不好意思。不过既然和斑好好交流的机会来了，他就不能放过。不过斑为什么没有使用须佐能乎，是受了什么伤吗？

“你这东西，有什么目的？！”斑怒道。他猛烈地挣动着，柱间不得不将他拦腰也绑住，用在尾兽身上吸收查克拉的木遁对斑来说从来效果不是很明显。时间不多，又眼不能视口不能言，柱间也只有一颗赤诚之心了。

木枝横生到斑和他中间，其中一支细枝分化出来，绿叶从那之上托着灰绿色的花苞冒出头，又一眨眼功夫，一朵白色的木槿花开放出来。

火之国地处丘陵地带，气候宜人，日晒充足，其中花草灌木生长茂盛，而千手世代擅长医术，族地内常种木槿，既作为药材也增添美观。柱间喜欢侍弄花草，木叶成立以后在村中栽培修植了许多花篱，木槿是他常用的品种之一。这种花色彩绚烂，枝叶繁茂，尽管花期只有一日，但一朵凋零后其他花苞便会接连盛开，仿佛无尽无穷，因此也被称作无穷花。

将注意力集中到这一朵木槿花上，柱间压下大腿的疼痛和本体脉络的紊乱不适，精细地操控起头发中的查克拉来。

唯一一朵花朵在木枝上颤颤幽幽、单薄极了，它开到鼎盛，开始向内收拢枯萎，纯白的花瓣由边缘皱缩起来，整朵花遥遥欲坠眼看就要掉落枝头，柱间送了一股查克拉回去，下一个瞬间它便又焕发出活力，挺起花骨，花瓣层叠再次舒展绽放出来，散发出一阵微香。

短短一息看尽生命轮回，朝开暮落，也只有到了这个人这里，能叫那枯荣颠倒，死者复生。

 

斑一下子就看懂了，他气力散了，跌坐下来，失声道，“柱间？！”

万分不可置信但又深信不疑，这一声呼唤叩在他的灵魂上，如同驱散黑夜的晓雾，柱间会永远记得这个时刻。

 

木枝流动起来松开了身上人，斑反应过来，一把揪住那带着花骨的枝条，情绪顿时如狂风恶浪，他高声道，“你在搞什么鬼？！我亲眼看着……”

也顾不上从他身上下去，斑又俯身去掀他的眼皮。这回他整个人都赤着趴在柱间上方，面孔轮廓比起刚才一下子清晰，柱间脸上感觉到他手的温度，模糊地看见他赤红的眼睛，心又怦怦跳起来。

“这是怎么回事？”斑发现了问题，声音吹到他脸上，“你这家伙，能听见我说话吗？”

柱间操控查克拉，又开了一朵白木槿在他耳边的头发上，斑懂了，眼神又移回柱间的脸，“除了头发，你一点也动不了？”

白花蔫蔫地垂下头，消沉的样子和柱间半分不差。

“你是死后进了这个白绝体？”

又是一朵花，斑顿了顿，“你的身体…有感觉吗？”

柱间脸红了，耳边开出了一朵浅粉色的木槿花。

斑一下子僵住了，下一秒柱间眼前就一黑，胸膛骤然失去斑的温度，他有些慌乱。

“柱间，放开。”斑低低的声音传来。柱间这才意识到他的头发不知道什么时候缠住了斑的头发，他操纵查克拉松开了。 

 

一旁传来布料摩擦声，想来斑是去披上了衣服，接着柱间大腿上的两根扰乱查克拉的棒子也被消除了，斑在用阳之力治疗他。  
一人不说话一人说不了话，隔音良好的实验室里死水一样的安静。柱间静静盘算起要怎么让斑看懂自己表达，头发不自觉乱晃了起来，只听斑疑惑地嗯了一声。  
他感受了一下，似乎伤口受到阳之力的刺激却没有开始修复。那两根棒子居然能做到如此效果，柱间奇了。

过了几秒，柱间突然感受到一股完全相反的阴之力被斑哺在了伤处，忽然有了效果。斑治疗了一会儿，沉声道，“原来如此。”

接着柱间感到了斑把手盖在了自己的眼前，运起了阴之力，一下子入侵了他眼睛附近的经脉。

本来在四处乱爬的柱间头发一下子炸了毛，片刻后垂头丧气地散在了台子上。  
被他人的查克拉进入身体的感受可以说是极度危险的事，替一个人更换血液尚有匹配不匹配之说，如果查克拉这种带有个人标记的东西大量进入体内，除非血亲几乎不可能有不排异的状况存在，更不用说和他属性可以说是完全相反的斑了。柱间忍住不适，压抑住眼睛周围的查克拉不要暴起，任斑将他的阴之力流进来。  
“柱间，记得宇智波神社石碑上的话吗？不要压制你的查克拉。”斑说出了他这么做的目的。

‘互斥二力，相与为一，孕得森罗万象。’  
柱间了然，放开了控制，两股相斥的查克拉相撞，顿时一阵剧痛袭来，他失去了意识。

 

11  
再次醒来的时候，柱间发现自己正躺在柔软的床铺上，暖和又有点潮湿。入眼是昏暗的天花板，发现自己能视物了的柱间一阵欣喜，他慢慢眨动眼睛，明白长时间不使用肌肉得慢慢恢复，他尝试着轻微转动自己的头部，观察周围的环境。

这一转，接下来的场景让他惊得差点魂飞天际。斑正仰躺在他边上的床铺上，而他的身上，他和柱间床铺间的地板上，铺满了柱间头发化成的枝条，绿色棕黑纵横交错。斑被一堆活跃的枝条围在中间，有几根缠绕着他的长发，有的盘横在他的胸口，更有的伸在他的内袍下摆里……天啊他的头发分身都在干些什么啊？！柱间终于懂了那一丝丝潮意是什么部位的触感，整个人腾一下子红了。

斑手枕在脑后，感受到他的视线，转过头来，他脸边的右手里抓着一大把粉白花枝，黑色的长发从左眼上滑落。看见柱间，他眉毛一扬，嘴角微微挑起来，傲然道，“柱间，能动了啊。真不愧是你。”

 

柱间心里一震。  
斑只有一只眼睛是红色的。

 

12

“砰——”  
柱间很想腾地一下子坐起来，然而实际情况是他手臂一下子脱了力，狼狈地摔回了床铺里，只好努力转动脖子看向友人。

“斑。”听见他的呼唤，斑侧转过身支起了脑袋，昏暗不见光的房间里，目光沉沉地看着他。  
“你的左眼……”  
斑不在意地摆了摆另一只手，证实了柱间的猜测，“复活的代价。”

自己醒了，斑却又变回了他们最后相处时的样子。柱间眉头紧皱，努力捋平心绪，“你诈死…是为了躲在这里，完成……你的梦想？”他不禁握起了拳头，“你的”二字，和“我的村子”一样，刺耳异常。  
斑嘲讽一笑，“你为什么觉得我会告诉你？”  
柱间顿时浑身僵硬。斑能心平气和地躺在这里和他对话，早已是他很久以来奢求不来的东西了。

“……我都明白了，斑，我很抱歉，我……”  
“哼，听墙角听得很爽啊你？”拍开凑过来的几根狗腿树枝，斑打断了他的话，“既然能动了，赶紧滚回去吧。”

柱间有一大堆话想说，被这么一赶都噎在喉咙里。斑坐起身体，眼睛变回了黑色，又拉了拉散开的衣襟，认真道，“我再答应你，再也不踏入木叶一步，如何？”

『在通往真正的梦想的路上，我会好好享受与你的对决的！』

意识了到斑要放弃什么，柱间急了，“不，斑，听我说，是我没有看清我们之间的关系，我其实——”

“别再胡言乱语了，”斑不听，表情不耐烦了，“再不回去就杀了你。”

“不是的，”柱间呼吸急促，木枝也不安地在周围地摆动着，“我……我不能再放手了！”

斑安静了几秒，“现在说这些，早就已经没有意义了，柱间。”

“我会重新让它变得有意义！”枝条索性挥舞起来，重新将斑围在了中间，被他好笑地看了一眼。

“所以，至少让我看见吧？你所说的木叶的黑暗，你所追寻的新的道路。”柱间仰着头，坚定地看向他的挚友。

良久，斑叹了一口气，手捻了捻柱间枝条上的叶片，“你知道忍者是如何诞生的吗，柱间。”

 

13

……

“如果真的能让世界陷入梦境，那确实会没有了纷争，但这也代表忍者世界就会永远停滞了。”

“你怎么知道这不是件好事呢？发展必然伴随着纷争，如果想要永久的和平，这是唯一的方法。”

“那你想要连人与人之间的联系也斩断吗？”

“他们在梦里会有联系。”

“但那和现实里的大相径庭。”

“梦里的联系会更完美，每个人都会得到自己想要的。”

柱间沉默了一会儿，“比如说，如果不是我突然进入这具白绝体，我永远也不会知道我对你的感情。而如果我身处无限月读，我只会将你视为一生挚友，直到死去也不知道我究竟错过了什么。”

这回换斑怔了怔，他垂下了眼睛，“那样……也没什么不好的。”

“你在说什么啊，那样的话，便不是真正的心意相通啊。”柱间慢慢抬臂，握住了斑放在膝盖上的手，他轻声道，“无限月读不是真正和平的路，斑。我不知道为什么六道仙人会这么认为，若那是真的，我们说不定早已身处梦中。”

斑慢慢闭上了眼睛。

如果是几年前一心扑在村子上的柱间，听到了斑的这一番关于忍者的由来和无限月读的计划，确实无法理解辩驳。但是自从权力的中心抽离出来，柱间独自一人的时候也不是没有做过很多思考。他心疼斑，不是因为无限月读听上去飘渺无迹，如果是斑的话，就算是月球对他来说说不定都不是遥不可及，他心疼斑孤身一人想要背负所有，将世界一并拯救。

不愿意看着挚友再深陷死绪，柱间放低声音，“如果你还不想相信的话，就让我来展示给你看，你究竟错过了什么吧。”地上的树枝动作起来，牵引推动着柱间的身体，让他直起身好正对斑，而他伸手拨开斑额前的乱发，托起他的脸，亲吻了自己的心上人。

—————————  
斑一开始并没有动作，只是僵着身体。柱间坚定地亲吻他，拇指摩挲着他的脸颊。毕竟斑没有回应，但也没有推拒他。柱间不间断地伸出舌头勾勾他抿紧的双唇，哄他接受自己。

终于，久到柱间的嘴唇都要麻了，斑重重喷了一口气，退后睁开了眼睛。他眉宇倨傲，卧蚕深深，看似慵懒却从不放松警惕，漆黑的眼睛沉郁又是热烫的，看得柱间心头一暖，好像他才是那个重生之人。

“这么多年了吻技还是没什么长进啊，柱间。”斑暂时放下了这个话题。  
“比你好就行了，”柱间笑道，“斑你该不会到死之前都是处男吧哈哈。”  
“别给我得意的太早，是谁说的展示给我看。”

不等柱间回答，斑用力一推他，树枝支持不住，柱间仰面倒在床铺上，白色长发自发铺开来。斑整个人覆上来，快速看了柱间一眼，狠狠地吻上了他的嘴唇。

这是什么样的一种感受啊，柱间觉得自己的心好像被一下子颠了起来，整个人失重一样，又确实是被面前这个人拢在手心里的。斑的亲吻来得很急，唇舌用力摩擦着他，头发和呼吸重重落在他脸上，是斑的气味，锋利又热烈。柱间慢慢提起手臂攀到斑身上，一手摁在他的脑后，一手搂住了斑的背部。斑的呼吸一顿，又更用力地亲吻他，双手都捧着他的脸，要把柱间吃进嘴里一样地咬他，柱间任由他进犯自己的口腔，口水被他翻天覆地的动作搅得不断分泌，又被斑尽数舔走。柱间闭着眼睛慢慢地抚摸着他紧实的背部，又伸到前面去抽开他的腰带，大手钻进内袍里。

斑的背上只有一道伤疤。

柱间一下子没办法呼吸，呛了两下，用力眨眼，眼泪还是涌了上来。  
斑察觉到了他的心情，睁开眼盯着他，扯出一个笑来，“这是我有多看重你的证明，柱间。你该感到骄傲。”  
“你怎么能这么说…”柱间抖着嘴唇，“这是我做的最耻辱的事。”  
“死在你的手上，我甘之如饴，”斑舔走柱间的眼泪，舌头一下下刮在他眼皮痒得柱间睁不开眼，“何况我那时又不是真的准备去死。”  
“这次我再也不会放手了。”想要朗声信誓，说出口来反而带了点哭腔，柱间暗恼，斑却低笑了一下，  
“你得放手，我要脱衣服。”

 

斑很快解了内袍，褪了裤子，这么久终于用眼睛看到了斑赤裸的身躯，柱间立刻开始热了。斑精壮的身体如一把利刃出鞘，没有一丝多余的线条，胸腹虽然带着不少伤疤，却比脸还要更白一些，皮肤刚才摸上去感觉非常细腻。斑的体毛没有柱间旺盛，看上去干净清爽，只有下腹上有一丛黑色，也是乱乱地铺着，挡着斑那根还没完全硬起来的性器的根部。

斑拨开到处都是的树枝，一把掀开被子，他也没费心过给柱间穿上衣服，此刻倒是方便了许多。斑跪到床铺上，随手一放手里的护手膏罐子，柱间立刻又操纵树枝拉住他，拽着他亲吻。柱间还模糊记得年少时候毫无章法的那些胡乱亲吻抚摸，是他很久时间里绝佳的助兴物。宇智波斑打开了嘴唇，那真是最最美妙的事了，柱间神魂颠倒，舌头探进去感受他口腔的热度，湿润地舔吸他牙齿后面上颚的软肉，斑也不含糊地伸出舌头与他交缠，用力吸着他的舌头不放开，黏腻的水声和斑喉咙里偶尔的哼哼声纠缠在一起。

一吻毕了，斑整个人撑在柱间上方，脸浮着红晕，他的吻落向下在柱间脖颈上，右手抚摸着柱间两片胸肌，往上推了一把，赞叹道，“柱间，你奶子真大。”  
柱间已经开始习惯甚至喜欢斑对自己胸部的关注度，他喘着气，“那你会让它们爽吗。”  
“当然。”眼神紧盯着柱间，肩颈肌肉绷起，斑把身体撑低，用下巴蹭了蹭柱间的乳头，又慢慢在乳晕磨了一圈。  
男人下巴上的胡渣蹭在敏感的地方，来回的刺痒和摩擦激得柱间浑身一哆嗦，全身的血都往下面涌去，硬了个彻底。  
“爽吗，柱间？”斑邪笑，“继续？”  
当木头人的时候从没需要过什么反馈，柱间激动难言，就点点头，手伸到下面去握住了自己那根抚慰起来。斑低下头，把自己那根也交进了柱间手里，柱间会意地抓着一同摩擦，手腕转动，拇指刮了刮他顶头上的小孔，就有一颗前液挤了出来。斑快活地舒气，低头弓身含住了柱间一边的乳头，舔湿了，舌头嘴唇逗弄着尖尖的突起，时不时吸嘬得啧啧作响。他另一只手也不停，指头推挤揉捻柱间另一边的乳头，又用指节揪着朝外拉动。柱间两颗敏感被斑彻底开发出来，挺立在小麦色饱满的胸肌上，渴求着戏弄和爱抚。  
柱间舒服得不行，攀在斑背上的手不自觉扯到了他的长发，他刚想放开，就听到斑一边舔着他胸肌中间的沟一边含糊地说，“再来，拉我头发。”  
手掌埋进斑颈后的长发里，柱间收紧手指拽动起来。斑半是挣扎半是顺从地跟着他的动作扭动脑袋，下面开始不断出水了，在柱间手里不自觉挺动了两下。

柱间又用握着他们两根的那手的食指中指夹了一下斑的阴毛，“这样，你也喜欢吗？”  
斑立刻抖了抖，受不了地摆动起腰胯，低声咕哝，“学得挺快。”  
“是你教得好。”柱间笑着加快了手里的速度，两根湿掉的性器被抓在他的大手里互相摩擦着，快感强烈。

 

斑玩够了的时候柱间两颗乳尖都有点肿了，他满意地瞧了一会儿，起身取来护手膏，人挤到了柱间两腿中间的位置，手臂伸下去把他两条大腿推起来，命令道，“抱好了。”

肌肉在斑的双臂上现起来，柱间看得目不转睛，听话地伸手拉住自己腿弯，这种程度的动作对忍者来说轻而易举。  
斑满意的哼哼，意识到斑让自己摆了个什么姿势，柱间那根狠跳了一下。他两条粗壮的大腿被抱在手臂里，整个下体就这么在他的挚友面前一览无遗，前面一柱擎天，硕大的囊袋挂着，往下那小洞也敞着，他不禁收缩了一下屁股，那小洞也跟着收缩放松，下流得他自己都不好意思。斑眼神盯着他，不怀好意地说是柱间自己说得要展示给自己看，可不能临阵脱逃。然后他在他面前俯趴下来，双手压住了柱间的大腿根部，低头用力吸了一下那柔软的肉穴口。

柱间只觉得一股电流从脊椎底直冲天灵盖，大声地呻吟了出来，失态地要去阻止，“那里…脏……斑！”

斑充耳不闻，按着他的腿对着他的肉穴又吸又舔，舌头勾弄着沾满口水的褶皱，一下下顶那闭合的小洞，柱间被他玩得腿软，斑前面的头发垂在了他下体，痒得要命，心神恍惚间他自己的头发早就动了起来，绕过去撩开了斑的头发，把他的整个脸露了出来。斑抬头瞥了柱间一眼，火烧一样的眼神，像一头野兽紧盯着猎物，柱间也跟着热血沸腾，拉高了自己大腿方便他的动作。斑跪趴在床铺上低头舔穴，从柱间这个角度看他后背和腰臀线条流畅，白腿分在两侧，屁股高高地撅着，随着他的动作轻微晃动着。

心念一动，两人周围的木枝蠕动起来，顺着斑滑滑的大腿往上爬，也摸到了斑的后门口，柱间一探，竟是湿的。斑冲他勾起嘴角，“你那些树枝可不像你那么爱聊天，柱间。你醒之前它们跟我玩了一会儿。”

柱间脑子一涨，不知道是应该害羞还是嫉妒好，“我记得你说过，不喜欢我用分身来应付你？”  
“那只是打架而已，你的分身太弱了。”斑咂咂嘴，“只要是你，想在床上怎么玩我都行。”  
柱间下面一紧，牢牢夹住了斑刚刚伸进去的指头，他粗声粗气道，“这可是你说的。”  
斑似笑非笑，冲他伸了伸舌头，“比比？只弄后面，先射了的人输。”  
“来吧。”柱间浑身发烫，他眨眨眼睛，枝条摇了摇，变出一根柔韧的藤蔓来。

 

 

14

战斗时候柱间很少用出藤蔓，它密度却不如木枝，抗不住宇智波斑的火遁。尽管有些疏于练习，到了这种时刻，藤蔓韧性和灵活度显然是柱间的得力的帮手。柔软的藤蔓表面光滑，顶端纤细，他甚至不需要多加操控，便自发晃晃悠悠地从斑跪着的膝盖往大腿盘上去，蹭过会阴，摸索着抵在了他的肉洞口来回打转，在斑的放任下便毫不含糊地朝里面钻了进去。柱间共享藤蔓的感官，斑那高热的甬道里带着点湿，伴随着一阵黏腻的水声，藤蔓深入到粗的部分，温水煮青蛙一样渐渐撑开了斑的后门，让贴着柱间屁股的斑发出的一声低吟。

斑的双掌上五指分开，正不停狎弄着柱间两瓣弹性绝佳的臀肉，把那里捏挤成各种形状，一会儿又把脸埋进中间，鼻子顶着他的会阴，嘴上不断来回舔那敏感的穴口，惹得那里阵阵紧缩。对准那个松开了的小洞，斑用舌尖慢慢顶进去的时候柱间爽得忘乎所以，手心流汗热得在腿上抱不拢打滑。斑的嘴唇紧贴他，涂湿了他肛口附近的皮肤，被紧致包围的舌头在所及的内壁上刮舔了一圈，感受柱间的穴口情不自禁地一下下的开合，斑不停逗弄起柔软的淫肉，同时扭了扭腰部，示意柱间不要忘了他后面。

柱间分出意识，令那藤蔓旋转着钻斑的后穴，看起来他也喜欢和性器不同的藤质触感，正顺着他的入侵一边往后推屁股，一下让柱间进到了前所未有的深度。藤蔓首部传来的大片高热潮湿的触觉让柱间的肉柱一阵悸动，在斑的眼皮底下抽动了两下吐出几滴前液。柱间模仿起性交的动作，藤蔓撤出了一部分，又慢慢顶进去开始一下下抽插，每次进得更深，将那火热缠人的甬道扩开。  
斑受用地哼哼着，他手口并用地刮探着柱间的肉穴，舌头挤着手指顶进去的时候那感觉奇妙极了，柱间身体不由自主，没魂了一样地吸着斑，只想要他进得再深，将他的里面摸个遍。摩擦久了润滑变少了，斑退出去抓过边上的护手膏，直接把罐子口塞进了柱间的屁股里，手指扶着罐身朝上，好让所剩不多的护手膏就这样淌进柱间的肉穴里。这种奇异的液体倒流的感觉让柱间浑身颤抖，插在斑屁股里的藤蔓也缓了动作，他闭着眼睛，可以清晰感觉到那个窄窄的罐颈和最上面一圈用来扣盖子的罐嘴，冰凉被自己的甬道紧紧包裹着无处可进。可斑却起了坏心，他手指用力，开始将那个巴掌大小的罐子左右转动着往柱间的屁股里推，一边揉他穴口附近的皮肤想让他放松。柱间屁股一阵收缩着想要抗拒，可身体却臣服在斑安抚的手法和源源不断的润滑下，罐子最粗的地方比鸡蛋还大一点，抵在他的穴口，那收缩着的括约肌被不容置疑的力道逼迫着，就这样慢慢张开了贪婪的口……

斑忽然转念一松手，将罐子轻松抽了出来。他状似无心，还伸手拨了拨头发，可后面含着藤蔓不停抽搐的肉穴早就出卖了他，“一会儿拔不出来可就不好了。”  
柱间难耐地睁开了眼睛，还维持着抱着双腿门户大开的动作，垂在小腹上的龟头早就流满前液，“我想要……”  
“什么？”指头抠弄着柱间重新合起来地屁股洞，斑叼着罐子，声音含糊，“说清楚。”  
柱间着迷地盯着他含着罐口的嘴唇，“无论什么都好，插进来吧…”说着一挺那藤蔓，在斑的屁股里快速打着转抽插，柔软的尖头摩擦探索着斑的内壁，这会儿他终于发现他早就无意擦过了斑的前列腺，只是斑藏得很好，立刻把头埋下去遮了表情，让柱间以为那甜蜜的一点还在更深处，去继续刺激其他地方。

柱间的好胜心一下子被激起来了，他假装没有察觉地让藤蔓慢慢蠕动，然后在斑专注着把罐子再次往他身体推的时候用出一股查克拉——  
“——呜！”斑身体里的藤蔓充气一样爆涨出了突起，疣状如同一颗颗小弹珠一样将整根光滑的藤条变得凹凸不平，柱间快速转动了一下它再往里顶，那些明显的突起磨在斑敏感的肉壁上，逼出了斑喉咙间一声拔高了的淫叫。  
“舒服吗？”柱间喘着气，看斑的腰被刚才那一下操得弓起来，整个人像一头受惊的野兽，却无意抵抗那外来的侵害，他眼神散乱，很快又哆嗦着重新沉下腰，用行动回答了柱间。斑开始放浪地甩动起腰胯，将屁股嵌到那异化了的藤蔓上，嘴里不停呻吟着。

柱间伸手，把他的头按到了自己的下体，“可别忘了这里啊，射了你就输了。”  
斑被按了个猝不及防，淫叫的气吹在柱间后穴上，抬起头来的时候下半张脸全是润滑剂和淫液。他眼神发狂，嘴唇因为刚才不间歇的舔咬红得要命，柱间不停地刺激他后面，他积极得要命，脸红喘着气还志在必得地笑，“随我起舞吧，柱间。”  
柱间怔愣了一秒，而斑撑起身体、大猫一样爬到他身上，扶住了他自己的性器，对准了用力向下压进了柱间湿润的肉穴里。

两人同时发出一声置身天堂的欢叫。

宇智波斑俊美的脸和半睁着的眼都染着欲望的红，他浸在快感中，低下头来睨向柱间，伸舌舔去嘴边的透明体液，那抬着的下巴有刀削一样的轮廓，斑赤裸的肩颈舒展又蓄满力量，快速起伏的胸膛汗气蒸腾、因热度泛着一片粉，被两边散乱的黑发衬着，是从未见过的狂野情态。

柱间心脏狂跳，斑的炽热一点点埋进他的身体，钝头顶开软肉，没有停下还在一寸寸往里，他甚至能感受到那根东西上面的青筋，泊泊跳动着，直达柱间的五脏六腑。

直到斑的胯骨顶到了他的腿根，整根都没入了那湿透的后穴，柱间提着的一口气才稍微放开，汗液从额头流到了脸上，被斑用指节抹了。斑松了撑着的手臂趴在了柱间身上，用上身压着柱间的腿，一双红眼睛目光灼灼。柱间在那里面见到了斑的情谊，见到了他们谈论理想时的那光亮，他情动地勾住斑的后颈，仰头再次和他亲吻起来。唇齿相交，斑很快托住他脑袋，把头发缠在手里，另一只手寻到他的手，用力交扣起来。

这个亲吻远不如刚才他们开始这场性事时的如鱼得水，甚至这水里有一半还是柱间屁股上流过的水，可这个吻胜过万千言语，美好程度在柱间心里能与斑第一次相遇的情景相提并论了。他忘情地拥抱着身上人，将心里所感，通过亲吻传递给了他。

 

一吻终了，柱间闭着眼，压平呼吸，贴着斑的嘴唇久久不愿意放开，“一起动吧。”感到斑勾起嘴唇也笑了一下。

填在斑身体里的藤蔓慢慢抽插起来，斑屁股一缩，也小幅度地扭动腰胯，在柱间的肉穴里探索拓展。润滑充分的两个屁股都发出了“咕啾咕啾”的水声，叠在一起追逐被插入的快感，柱间被折成两半，空余的手在斑的背后紧紧揽着，斑的前后都在受刺激，向前插入柱间的湿润之处时柱间也用藤蔓同时顶进他敏感的内里，最大程度地保持着频率相同，几十下以后那种好像在被自己操一样的节奏让斑爽得不能自已，张着嘴不停地在呻吟，间或夸赞柱间的点子，一会儿又叫他用点力有本事把自己操射出来。

柱间自己也好不到哪里去，斑的龟头的位置轻易顶着他舒服的那一点的位置，进进出出间他的腰已经麻了，如果不是斑压着他早就无法保持腿折起的姿势。藤蔓上传来斑后穴里又湿又热的触感，紧紧含着他，一点也不抗拒他的进入，还会在拔出时一吸一吸地挽留，引他又重新深入。柱间被操得有点神志不清，晃荡着身体一边觉得斑的屁股可能是个无底洞，藤蔓明明已经钻进去了那么长的一截，那淫乱之地却仿佛没有尽头一样的贪食着他。他操纵藤蔓继续往深处顶，斑大叫了几声，却不阻止他，他把柱间的长腿掰开，后撤膝盖压下身体，让两人的上身紧紧贴在一起，斑说，“你用力插我看看，要深。”

柱间照做时，自己紧贴着的斑的小腹传来了异样的感觉。他瞪大了眼睛，惊叹道，“这难道是……”  
“进得真深啊，柱间，”斑满脸的汗，喘息喷在他脸上，“摸得到吗。”  
柱间不由将手心向上贴在了他们身体中间，再次操纵藤蔓抽出，旋转着不断深入、深入，在斑啊啊的呻吟声中感受到了斑的肚子被顶出了突起的形状。这感觉也太奇妙太煽情了，从斑的体外体会到他被自己正在操干的位置，这是他承受着自己的侵犯、肚子被柱间的东西占满了的证明。斑不会属于任何人，但此刻的柱间想永远留下在斑的身体深处，和他融为一体，再也不分开。  
柱间情不自禁地在手上运起一股查克拉，和斑体内的藤蔓隔着斑的肚皮构建起共鸣，那藤蔓欢快地扭了扭，又让斑一阵好叫，扭动着操弄身下的柱间。柱间被疾风骤雨的动作带得也脑中一片高热，凭借本能迎合着他，他缺乏关注的肉棒被挤在两人中间一蹭一蹭好不难受。而斑一来亲吻他他又忘了，他力道没有轻重磕破了柱间的嘴唇，加快节奏摁着柱间的腰操他最酥的那一点，嘴上把柱间那些叫出口的低吟全吞进去。如果说斑的屁股是一片放荡的乐园，柱间的屁股就是一处初次尝到极乐的禁地，每一次进出紧热得引人心胆战栗，偏又让人食髓知味，只想发着狠往里顶，插得穴口堆起白沫。斑的胯骨狠狠撞在柱间屁股上，囊袋打得他啪啪响，他嘬着柱间的血和口水，半睁的眼里三颗勾玉不停转动着，他手指抠上柱间的腰，语无伦次地小声咕哝，“看来是你要赢，而且没关系、等下、你就再来干我，把你的精液也统统射进我——”

柱间没能坚持到最后，斑一长段直白的荤话在他脑中点起一张起爆符，两人身体之间的一点点摩擦就让他再也控制不住，在下一次斑的龟头猛撞上他的前列腺时，柱间的囊袋紧缩，精液从他憋得青紫的肉柱顶半喷半流出来，浇在两人之间，斑也不知道他高潮来得这么突然，高热的肉穴一阵绞紧，压榨他一样把他往顶点一吸，也叫他抖动着泄了个彻底，只来得及最后挺进，把自己埋进去尽数射进柱间的屁股里，他火热的后穴也夹紧了藤蔓，又激得射到了一半的柱间浑身颤抖。斑气喘吁吁，手指推揉他那根粗长的性器，柱间那里似乎是忍得太久没有抚慰，一直到斑射完了，他那根还失禁一样、精水往外流个不停。

 

15贤者时间的未来打算

直到柱间那根里的东西流得差不多，斑才从他身体里完全拔了出来，一手伸到屁股后面把那藤蔓也抽出来，借着最后的摩擦回味地哼哼了几声。那作恶的手又去揉弄柱间高潮后过度敏感的性器，他想把腿夹起来，但一双长腿早就又酸又麻，于是最终他只是抖动了两下，无力地在斑手下呻吟出声。

“这就不行了啊柱间，”斑哼笑，“还算什么仙人体啊。”  
“仙人体又不是用来延缓高潮的。”柱间闷闷道，“你才是为什么会这么熟练啊。”  
“这种事情看一次就会了吧。”看柱间那里终于流不出来了，斑翻身仰躺下，床铺发出“砰”一声。他用脚踢开一团树枝，懒散又得意洋洋道，“这次是我赢了。我要你再给我一块肉，开轮回眼。”

柱间转头看他，挡在两人之间的头发自觉让开了道，“无限月读不是对的，斑。”  
“这不代表我不会再找其他和平的方法。”斑把玩着伸到他面前的几根小树枝，柱间觉得他手里闲不下来的小动作有点可爱，又听斑继续道，“放心你还会见到我的，到时候见面再约架…和上床吧。”  
柱间日常被他噎得哑口无言，“……你又要走？”  
“没错，等到我成功开了轮回眼以后。”紫色从眼里一闪而过，斑冲他挑了挑眉，“所以……春宵苦短啊。”露出一个可谓淫邪的笑容来。

柱间很慌，但是下面也不争气得跳了一下。

“仙人体的不应期长吗？我看还是先挖肉？”思绪已经跳转，斑单刀直入地追问。

柱间正思考着，冲斑摆了摆手，“那我和你一起。”  
“啊？”  
柱间越想越觉得这主意好，“如果带着我一起上路，既能取肉又能打架，不是一石二鸟？在不伤无辜的前提下，我保证不会阻止你，我们一起去找你想找的新的梦想怎样？”

斑眉头一皱，“柱间，你的木叶现在可没人保了。你忘了我和你说的吗？”  
柱间坐起身体，认真道，“斑，木叶对我来说很重要，但你同样也是。木叶现在由扉间管，我派木分身回一趟木叶向大家说明情况，应该足够。至于你所说的黑暗，我也会坚持扉间做出相应的改变。”除了宇智波一族的问题，他不认为木叶还需要他这个已经退任了的火影来坐镇。

斑沉吟片刻，“你还是太乐观。先别走正门，绕开木叶的结界。”  
“为何？”  
“木叶没了你，不少人早在暗中觊觎。单独和你弟弟说明情况，他在明你在暗，引蛇出洞。”  
斑对木叶还留有感情，无论是不是看在他的面子上。柱间心里一暖，点点头，“斑，不如你也用影分身之术，和我的分身一起回一趟木叶吧，这样也比较有说服力。”一个木分身施施然从柱间身后脱出来，起身冲斑笑了笑。  
“这又没有必要。”  
“为什么不？你难道不想装鬼吓扉间？我反正是早就等不及了！”木分身笑嘻嘻比了个收到的手势，转身出门了。  
“都几岁的人了。”这么说却不是反对，月之眼已经不在计划中，斑也无所谓诈死，转眼间结印放出了一个影分身，追着柱间的木分身跑了。

柱间视线转回来，他们对坐一笑，仿佛又是当时坐在南贺川巨石上的两个少年。

“哈哈我现在感觉可是前所未有的年轻啊。”柱间爽朗道。不光是身体上很久没有这种精力充沛的感觉，对于未来的那一份憧憬在他这个重获新生的人身上点燃起来，他真心地希望对斑来说也是如此。想到还能和身边的这人经历很多事，去一同看从前未有机会涉足的世界，探索未来的无限可能，他就按捺不住那一份欣喜，他想让所有人都知道他和斑的和解，又想要私藏那一份甜蜜不论外界如何说三道四。无论如何，这个新的时代中没有了束缚、一心追寻他们共同的和平理想的斑，他一秒钟都不愿意错过。

安心躺下来，柱间拍拍床，“斑，我们睡觉，明天一早就出发吧！”  
“笨蛋，现在已经是早上了。”  
柱间两撮刘海垂下来，残念道，“还不是都怪你连个天窗都没有，我感觉我都快要长蘑菇了……”  
“这到底有什么好消沉的，”斑瞪起眼睛，“给我起床收拾去。”  
柱间把被子蒙在脸上，“看来斑你只是把我当个苦力……”  
“那你就别想下床了！”斑一把扯开那被子，赤条条扑到了柱间身上。又是一晨春光。


	4. Chapter 4

16尾声

 

南贺川平静的夏夜挂着一轮圆月，星斗满天。依稀有远处的忍者村里的灯火流光熙熙攘攘，兴许是个节日。

高耸的岩山上，空间突然间仿佛被撕裂一般凭空出现一道缝隙，两位旅人打扮的忍者从里面缓步出现，依稀可见他们背后冷风猎猎的严寒背景。为首的那个身着宽厚大氅、头顶竹斗笠，双脚踏上了草地就快快把那斗笠摘下，露出一头整齐白发，五官正气磊落，笑颜温厚。千手柱间吁出一口气，“刚才可冻死我啦。”  
另一人从他身后脱了兜帽走出来，长长黑发下的紫色双眼一动，那时空门渐渐合拢。他神态凌厉，头发不知是风吹还是本身就支棱着，一看就知道难以驯服。宇智波斑也披着一件反季节的银白裘皮，情人一样妥帖地裹着他，连脸也捂上，夏风一熏，鼻尖登时起了一层薄汗。

“啊，果然还是火之国的夏天最棒啦！”千手柱间褪了氅衣，又一手挽起宇智波斑那长发，方便他脱下皮裘。  
两人大衣下的都是旧款的战袍战甲，也不避讳地相互脱解下来，幕天席地换上了常衣散热。

斑很快把不用的衣物往卷轴里一丢，往前踱了几步，嫌弃地往瀑布下瞧去，“每次看都觉得，真丑啊，柱间。”

在他脚下，象征千手柱间与宇智波斑的两尊巨大雕像身着战甲，肃穆地分立与南贺川瀑布两侧，拔海摇山巍然不动。

“哈哈，我也觉得斑的雕像比我的帅，”柱间也朝前几步，站直像模像样地比了一个对立之印的手势，“可惜要是是和解之印就更完美了。我去和木叶里的雕塑师偷学一手吧。”  
“手牵手的和解之印？”斑想象了一下木叶的人站在山谷下仰望他和柱间拉手的情形，赞道，“那是不错。还能造座桥。”  
“真不愧是斑！”柱间捧过他的脸亲吻了一记，又想起什么似的拉过他，“既然这次有机会到了这里，在去木叶之前，我想给你看个东西。”

 

————————  
最初几年安顿好木叶事宜，两人一路走得很勤快。最开始只是寻找一些上古的文物资料和禁书，搜索提到过六道仙人的遗迹和其他关于和平的内容，时间久了，调和了阴阳的六道之力在他们身上出现，他们渐渐发现彼此肉体上的时间流逝变得和常人不同，而那时相互制衡的五大国整体局势也安稳了下来，周围小国并入大国或站稳脚跟，这些当然都不是毫无代价，但现今的世界也足以称得上是一个繁荣光辉的时代。于是柱间和斑的步伐也就慢了下来，余下几分精力在了沿途的风景人文。斑开启轮回眼之后，他们四处游历的地方也加入了其他时空。  
不久前在斑打开的一个冰雪空间内，柱间和他遇上了两个外星人。他们身着奇装异服，说话方式也十分奇怪，自称大筒木桃式和大筒木金式，一见到斑还没收回去的轮回眼，小个子的那个就指挥另一人朝他攻了过来。  
过了几招，虽然没搞清楚袭击原因，但是许久未见过如此强敌，柱间和斑都有些手痒。一场酣畅淋漓的战斗，先是柱间用木遁迎战了形如犬蛇的土遁造物，后有斑的须佐能乎刺穿了紧接而来的炎禽，最后火遁和土遁制造出的熔岩巨人也很快被套上须佐的木人一击打碎，难得在打架时候合体了一次的两人可以说是痛快至极又所向披靡。发现忍术对大筒木桃式无效以后，斑狂笑着上天亲自揍人，柱间紧跟其后。桃式虽然在吸收了金式以后拥有了第三只轮回眼，然而他吸收查克拉并加倍释放的技能在柱斑这两个也都能吸收查克拉的怪物面前显然并不占什么优势，几番毁天灭地的你来我往以后很快显了疲态，见他用完了补充能量的果实，柱间趁机唤出明神门束缚住桃氏，斑心领神会地召出黑棒刺穿了他，末了嚣张地问他到底谁才是蝼蚁。

落败后桃式和金式的躯体都消散了，不过话语间这个外星人曾留下的信息量巨大，内容不光涉及到了查克拉先祖大筒木辉夜，还有神树和大筒木一族的渊源。而那冰雪空间的堡垒里也藏了一卷上古卷轴，柱间和斑这回回到木叶便是想请人破译它。事关重大，异空间的外星人不知何时将现身忍界，两人都有些后悔当初觉得黑绝不像是斑的意志、又对柱间露出了敌意就把它打死了，也没把它封印起来多问几句，说不定还能了解更多关于这些大筒木的线索。

 

“好了没啊。”  
“我记得就在这里附近……有了！”柱间在河边一颗树上摸到了他曾经留下的痕迹，“这颗树都长这么高了啊。”  
斑跟着他走到树后。这个位置十分隐蔽，也距离河床够远不会受到水的侵蚀。  
柱间端坐到地上，熟练地使了个土遁，一个盒子很快从泥土中突突被推起来。  
四方的木盒，简约的款式一看就知道是他的手笔。柱间把它拿起来，土尘纷纷抖落。他伸手，忽然神色一凛，察觉有人动过这上面的封印。

“——”  
滔天查克拉威压这个从温和的男人释放出来，狠戾厚重，林间雀鸟惊飞走兽四逃，不远处的木叶安静了一瞬、恐怕也感受到了他可怖的气息。  
斑扯起个嘲讽笑意，“你先打开。”

柱间开封，双手快速掀开了盒盖。  
里面东西没有少，都是柱间放进去的，一截斑来他家坐时未燃尽的熏香，一支斑送给他、能够呼唤斑的几只猎鹰的哨子，一缕终结谷之后斑的尸体上割下的黑发，最后几年他在这河边寻的、两块薄薄的用来打水漂的石子，以及最下面的、一套崭新的火影袍和一顶火红斗笠。  
斑的手稳稳地提起那火影斗笠，柱间的眼睛瞪大了。

压在火影袍上的，是一颗墨绿色的查克拉结晶。

那是自己曾经送给斑的查克拉结晶。特地捏成了斑的须佐能乎初阶段时的头颅的模样，下巴上有两个小尖尖。他当时自认捏得可爱极了，而斑虽然嫌弃地说真的丑爆，但还是穿成了一条项链，之后也从不离身地戴着。

“你一直留着。”柱间声音一下哽咽。他几乎能想象出斑在确认他的死讯后最后一次来南贺川，无意间发现了柱间曾经的记号，挖开了土找到了木盒，最后坐在柱间最后几年常坐的位置，看着相同的盒子怀念故人的样子。然后过了很久很久，他又重新站起来，在盒子里永远留下了脖子上的结晶石，盖回封印，头也不回地走了。

“你这笨蛋，别哭了。”斑一把把火影斗笠扣到了柱间头顶，夺走了他手里的结晶，不假思索收紧手指，用力一捏。  
“等等，斑——”

查克拉如同血液细胞，也会随着人的生长而代谢变化，虽然带有相同的标记，但是一个人不同阶段的查克拉总稍有不同。  
斑闭起眼睛，感受着刚刚上任火影初代目的千手柱间的查克拉顷刻间笼罩在两人周围，轻盈如同刮过草原的清风，又像是蔚蓝无际的天空，永恒守护着他誓言过的东西，一切不知天高地厚的——

“你听着，”那团查克拉忽然发出了声音，斑立刻睁开了眼。那失真的声音滋滋作响，“不管你是出于何种目的伤害了这个人，你需要明白，你现在已经是与我火影千手柱间、和整个木叶忍村为敌。请做好心理准备吧。”

那团查克拉完成了说话的使命，顿了一会儿似乎是终于明白这里没有它治愈作用的用武之地，在柱间和斑之间盘旋了一会儿，朝着斑胸口“呲溜”一下钻进去了。

 

斑反应过来，大笑了几声，要去捉柱间挡着的脸，柱间的脸早就跟那火红斗笠一个颜色，死活不让他得手。打闹间斑把人摁到地上，狠狠叼住他的嘴唇，唇齿交叠，角度变换间又忍不住笑起来，甚至继续不下去一个吻。

“‘与我火影千手柱间为敌’，嗯？”斑学着他那时的语气。  
“你别笑了！”柱间羞红了脸，不满地挣开他的手，“你曾经也还不是哭着钻进我怀里！”  
“你在说什么？那是你的梦里发生的吗？”  
“不是，就是我从白绝体重生的时候，你在浴室里对着我自慰，然后还……唔！”  
未尽的话语被吞进斑再次袭来的唇舌里，斑用力地啃噬他的嘴唇，似是发泄也像是羞恼，柱间不甘示弱地与他角逐，两臂伸到背后紧紧搂着他。

一吻毕，两人意犹未尽地厮磨了一会儿。柱间的头发撩起一撮斑扫在他脸上的刘海，替他别到耳后。他忽然想起这河边也是他们许多许多年前第一次小兽一样撕咬亲吻的地方，回忆又重新被唤起，斑少年羞涩的脸庞浮现在眼前，和面前棱角分明的这一张重合在一起。他们已对立、和解、又相携度过了如此漫长时光。本以为相行渐远再无交集的两条道路，阴差阳错重新交叠在了一起，通出一条无限可能的未来。也许未来永远无法尽善尽美，可有许许多多人都已将他们最初的、人与人心意相通的愿望传递下去，并为此不懈努力，柱间认为，这可能就是他与斑的理想最接近完美的样子了。

 

“时空波动出现这么久木叶都没人来侦察，看来你的这些继承人是彻底不行了，柱间。”斑先从地上起身，拍拍长袍，朝柱间伸出手来，玉白的圆月在背后给他镀上了一层光亮。斑墨色的双眼绽出神采，卧蚕里也勾着傲然，瞧见柱间的笑容，他也如第一次在影岩上与他约定建立村落时一般，弯起眼角、冲他露齿一笑。

“快起来，我们好好去给他们上一课吧。”  
“哈哈哈，斑还是这么的温柔啊！”  
……

 

生死轮回，星星灯火一息幻灭，又不断有新的点亮起来。茫茫灯海之中有那么两盏，曾经行于最黑暗之处，拼命燃烧明如昼火。现今在这沉沉黑夜里，他们早已化作两轮真正星辰，相伴左右，长明世间。

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This life is like a breath, our days are numbered as we swiftly fade away.  
> Though life is like a breath, how great your word endures forever and a day.
> 
>  
> 
> 后面是四个番外


	5. 番外一 背后是木叶的男人

一黑一白两个身影跃动在树林之间，朝着木叶的方向疾驰，常人只能察觉一阵风掠过，忍者过境了无踪迹。

“终于能好好伸展手脚了啊啊啊啊——”千手柱间的脸隐在斗笠下，白色长发如同月光披撒在身上，他欢呼雀跃，和他的挚友并驾齐驱。  
“你这个笨蛋是想被人看见吗，小声点！”戴着斗笠的另一人正是宇智波斑，他黑发黑衣，单眼赤红，运起忍足顷刻间超越了四处张望的柱间，嘴角一勾，嘲他道，“在病床上躺了这么多个月，能使出这个速度也真是不容易了。”  
千手柱间连忙跟上他，闻言高兴了，“哈哈哈想不到斑这么关注我啊，有没有过偷偷来探病？”  
“谁关注你啊，是你的树枝在我这里卖过可怜。”那随风猎猎甩动的长发似乎感受到了斑的目光，拧长作树枝，轻车熟路地开了一朵白花示好一样递到他面前。

斑一把拽了那花，那枝条顷刻间变回一把头发，柱间捂着头喊痛，斑哼了一声，“你这头发倒是不嫌浪费查克拉。”  
“哈哈是我觉得这样也挺好的，又给了它一些。”仙人体的关系他从前换不了发色，柱间这回也就放任他的头发仍是外道魔像和木遁的结合产物，何况白色头发让他想起了母亲。

 

两人一路顺风顺水，半路开始比谁先到，斑柔情似水地叫柱间的名字然后给他下了一分钟全族死光的幻术，柱间挣开以后用蜉蝣之术追在后面，最后一刻头发暴涨把在找解结界后门的斑一把捆住甩进树丛里，仗着当过火影开开心心走了进去。

进去木叶以后两个人在树林里又用体术打了一架，差点被巡逻队察觉到动静。最后两人灰头土脸地溜进火影楼，各放倒了一名屋顶的暗部以后，才发现火影办公室空无一人，扉间应该是下班回千手族地了。

选在火影办公室和扉间见面是因为这里机密度高，有现成的防护结界，平时也只有火影和极少高层会出入。柱间熟悉他弟弟的作息，认为他吃完饭了可能晚上还会过来加班，也就大喇喇地合上门，准备和斑在这里先等他到入夜。

火影楼很高，望出去的木叶一览无遗。斑坐上窗台看风景，柱间在火影的办公椅上坐下，慢慢把面前的一大堆文件推开，照顾起桌上他曾经放在那里的那颗小盆栽来。

“这里变了挺多嘛。”不多久斑感叹了一句。  
柱间简直不要太喜欢听见斑说对木叶感兴趣的话，他站起身来，朝斑看的方向往去，忙不迭跟他介绍起哪些是新建的部门，哪些是新加入的忍族。  
斑也不吝建言，将他从白绝那里收集到的信息和柱间提供的相做对比，分析木叶起当下局势来，柱间和他一来一往唇枪舌剑好一会儿，去柜子里翻出茶具和一包斑喜欢的茶叶沏起一壶茶。

“……所以说既然你也好奇木叶能走到哪一步，在实现新的梦想之前，先不要放弃木叶吧？”  
“那不过是打架时的托辞罢了，”看柱间倒上第二遍茶，斑过来取走了杯子，又走回窗边，“你不会还信吧？”  
柱间小心试探，“那木叶还是我们的……”  
“是你的。”斑立刻说。  
柱间抿了一口茶放下，表情绷着，走到斑的背后想说话，不想这下又踩了他尾巴。

“我说过别站在我背后！”  
斑侧过脸，目呲欲裂，若不是记得他们需要隐蔽，查克拉威压早就遍布，柱间心里难过，只好浑然不觉一样，变本加厉地欺身上去，侧头一下子吻住了他的嘴唇。

唾液交换间，晚风习习地从窗外吹拂进来，将两人的长发吹起纠缠。斑一开始狠极了，愤怒地和他撕咬着，四瓣嘴唇一下子鲜血淋漓。两人的血液混在一起，引起奇异的共鸣，柱间闭着眼睛，用力舔弄着斑湿润的唇舌，舌头钻在他牙齿和上唇的缝隙之间勾他敏感的地方，嘴唇含着他不住地吸吮。斑的手被他抓进手里，偏低的温度被他捂热了。

一吻终了，两人嘴唇都开始愈合，斑慢慢舔走多余口水，见柱间张着嘴呼吸，看着自己脸颊红红，还要继续的意思，忽然不确定道，“我们只是分身。”  
木分身爽朗笑道，“那不是更好，反正最终也要回到本体，不如尽兴而归。”  
这句甚是讨喜，斑的影分身哼笑了一声，“有理。”他背后就是他们为理想辛辛苦苦建立的村子，暗红的霞光衬得斑表情柔和，他斜倚在窗边仰头看他，目光纯粹又安定，激起柱间心里一股征服欲来。

柱间拉着他转过身，斑抬头又见火影岩柱间的头像的边上正罩着一块大布，想必是二代目的头像正在动工，他看得入神，冷不防被柱间朝前一顶，半个身子探出了窗户外，窗框上的树叶也被吹到了下方屋檐上。柱间伏在他身上，硬起的那里抵在他的臀部。  
“柱间，你干什么？”被从背后压制着斑浑身不适准备反抗，柱间根本不放松，男人坚实的身躯贴在他背后，下巴抵着他的肩膀，温暖渗透布料，让斑汗毛直竖。

“之前我先进了木叶，你得听我的。”柱间的呼吸喷在他耳边，斑发现他是认真的，不由自主地缩起脖子，要在这里做他是热烈欢迎（甚至早有预谋），但是以这种姿势……

斑的眼神转回外面的街道，时值傍晚，地面上的行人不多了，但不代表没有，商业街附近的小店铺络绎不绝，如果任何人抬起头来，就能看到令忍界闻风丧胆的宇智波斑被压在火影办公室的窗台上，面色不善地盯着木叶，而背后下巴压着他肩膀的男人，正是杀死了宇智波斑、不久前刚去世的火影初代目。

“日落后的木叶风景这么棒，可别错过了啊。”见他不动了，柱间笑笑放开了斑，按了按他示意他先别动，转身取过了他们的两枚茶杯，分别压在了斑放在窗台上的手背上，又提起温热的茶壶，倾身倒了七分满。然后他手里结印，突然取消了办公室里隔音结界。

“好了，”柱间凑近斑的耳边轻声说，“不要让杯子掉下来，不然会被听到。”

能在火影楼工作的都是各家族中高层，如果本该无人的火影办公室中传来声响，这些人确实能察觉并起疑。

斑觉得新鲜，嘴上不由挑衅，“我看是你才要注意不要爽得乱叫。”  
“斑叫得比我响得多了。”柱间不以为意，热度贴在斑身上，半抱着他解开了他的腰带，拽下裤子，把手摸进内袍里隔着兜裆布揉了几把那有些抬头的下身。  
斑极度不习惯被从背后动作，大腿立刻绷紧了，柱间的大手在他细腻的腿根来回抚摸，直到他稍稍放松又将他两腿分开，一手把他的袍子整个撩了起来，露出了他只剩兜裆布的白屁股。

柱间不由直起身，欣赏起这幅难得一见的美景来。  
斑上身纹丝未动，手撑着窗框，手背托着茶杯，侧着脸紧紧盯着柱间的一举一动。他下身被柱间脱得却只剩片缕，宇智波长袍捋在一侧，撩高到了腰上，下面兜裆布的白色细绳没在他的臀沟里。柱间不由自主地用指头勾起那根夹在屁股里的细绳，斑的臀缝很深，那个好地方藏在阴影里，在柱间的注视下不自觉收缩了一下。柱间向上提了提细绳，就听斑因为裆部的摩擦而低声哼哼，他放开手，细绳弹回屁股里，一声清脆的“啪”听得他下面一阵悸动。斑的屁股被弹得一缩，臀肉绷住凹进去形成两个小小的窝，柱间忍不住又拉起那绳子拽动，让它连续擦弹在斑的股缝里。这种戏弄让斑开始忍不住扭动起来寻求更多刺激，柱间注意到斑的两颗卵蛋从兜裆布底漏了出来，被绳子一分为二，垂在两侧看上去淫荡又可爱，他伸手去抚摸没被遮到布里的部分，又轻轻搔了搔那里的绒毛，惹得斑的屁股又一阵紧缩去躲他。

斑什么也没有说，视线移走不再看他动作，却又不愿彻底放松得仍是半侧着脸，柱间听见他加快了的呼吸，便知道他这是喜欢的意思了。他另一只手到前面，摸到了一个小湿块。  
“舒服？”柱间冷不防用指头在小湿块上抠了两下，那里带着个小凹陷，斑浑身一抖，一只手上的茶水也晃了晃。  
柱间注意到了，隔着布料又揉了揉，拇指和食指勾勒出他那根的形状滑动了两下，斑朝他的手里顶了顶，算是回应了他的问题，又叫他继续。  
柱间爽快地脱了他的兜裆布，又松开腰带脱了自己裤子，弯腰贴住斑，手绕道前面拨开内袍握住了斑的那根，自己的那根就被斑夹在臀缝里，斑的屁股温热又柔软地挤着他，柱间忽然算是明白了斑玩他胸肌的乐趣何在。  
柱间蹭了两下，斑被往前顶得一耸一耸，眼神又往后看过来，他努力保持着肩臂静止，额头开始冒汗了。柱间用脸颊蹭了蹭他的耳朵，忽然一个激灵，悄声道，“好像没有润滑。”

斑冲他伸出舌头，意思是用口水。  
柱间为难的摇摇头，认为唾液的润滑和量都不够。  
斑不耐地低声道，“那用水遁。”  
想到要变出水灌到斑屁股里，柱间有点脸红，“这样不好吧。”  
斑奇了，“那你用木遁把我操得肚子凸起来就没事？”  
柱间解释不清藤蔓更像是他身体的延伸，放弃争辩。  
斑下身往后挪了点，腰塌下去，屁股朝后撅起来，意思叫他快点。  
他的屁股一撅，那放浪的地方就在臀缝中明显起来了，随着斑的动作微微朝外堆起，像索吻的嘴唇一样。  
柱间按了按自己硬得不行的下面，快速把两指伸进了斑微微张开的口中。  
斑：？？？  
柱间眼神示意，先用点口水吧？  
斑双手被限制，无可奈何柱间的得寸进尺，柱间拇指摁着他的下巴，手指搅弄着他的舌头，斑合上牙关作势要咬他，柱间用食指和中指很快夹住了那朝自己吐露醉人言语的舌头，捉着它朝外扯，笃信斑不必连自己的舌头都咬上去，翻滚间唾液不断涌出，沾湿了指节，流到斑的下巴上，斑眼角眉梢全是色欲和侵略，样子煽情无比。

柱间抽出手指，又和斑亲吻一会儿，扶着他的屁股慢慢把中指插了进去，左右旋转了几下，在斑小小的咕哝声里退了出去，加了更多的口水。斑保持着平衡，屁股还随着他的动作向后推，两个指节又被吞了进去，又热又紧地含着他。

耐心拓宽了一会儿，等到第二根手指也能进了，柱间扎马步结印普通水遁，在最后的酉印之后，飞快地把右手两指“噗嗤”一下推进了斑的肉穴里。  
一股细小冰凉的水流同时从他指尖涌出来，肆意冲进斑的甬道。手指一下被斑热热地夹住了，柱间听到斑的气息立刻乱了，脖子扬起来，咬着嘴唇发出了一声呜咽。一部分的水因为重力顺着他的指头倒流出来，从斑的屁股洞里往外冒，沾湿了他的手和斑赤裸的大腿。他不由想到斑第一次骑在他身上时候应该也是这么一副光景，白浊混着化开的润滑膏从他的翕张的后门流出来，顺着那完美的肌肉线条就这么流一大腿，是何等的情色。

柱间看得呆了，斑连声叫他才反应过来，连忙停了水遁抽出手指，一大股水顺势涌出，也浇湿了他的下半身。  
斑喘得厉害，轻轻摇了摇屁股，意思是“还在等什么”。  
于是柱间放弃思考遵循本能，在自己那根上抹了点口水，抵住斑湿透了的屁股朝里面慢慢顶进去。  
圆钝的龟头挤开了斑还紧得很的后门，清水不如滑腻的油膏，柱间一寸一寸推入，加上斑对于被从后方入侵的紧张，进得缓慢又艰难。

进到一半柱间停了一会儿，弯腰把脸埋进斑领子里、肩膀和脖颈的交界处，深深呼吸着他的气味，斑双手被茶杯钉在窗框上，推拒不了他的接近，整个人都弓着，因为疼痛和快感深深喘息，柱间同他一起瞧着楼底下人来人往的木叶街道，大手慢慢环到前面去撸他下面那根，才发现斑的肉棍湿着，像个坏掉的水龙头一样不停地在往外冒淫水。

柱间坏心起了，他发现这样由自己来主导性事的感觉真的不赖，命门被捏着，斑完全没有了他之前那样的游刃有余，他特别想看斑被从背后干得拼命乱喘的样子，而柱间就会是那个把他紧热的地方操开来、然后干射的人。他一边给斑手淫，一边小幅度地捣弄起斑紧绷的屁股来，学起斑说荤话的语调，凑到他耳边问，“这样随时可能被人看见的地方，斑觉得激动？”  
斑的脸潮红着，他皱起眉头，显然不愿意接受自己在柱间以外的人面前露出痴态，性格里极端的部分却又十分喜欢强烈的刺激，柱间看出他转眼又放浪起来的眼神，把他的背又往下摁了点，人来人往的木叶马路上的声音变大，看着肩膀被朝前推去、不由收紧手臂维持住姿势的斑，柱间接着问，  
“还是说你喜欢下面这样的感觉？”  
他手上动作不停，手心紧包着斑湿透的龟头转动，胯部慢慢朝前挺进，深入斑的后穴深处，粗糙的摩擦略带疼痛，却又敏感异常。柱间越往里，灌进斑身体里的水就一股股地涌出来，被斑的肉穴早就捂得温热，浇在柱间的龟头上，和柔软的内壁一起挤压着他，舒服得柱间快要融化，他忍不住低吟，好不容易想的要说给斑听的荤话用完了，脑子里只剩斑的喘息和他深深容纳自己的地方。也顾不上让斑放得更松，他难耐地朝里一顶，终于整根没了进去，囊袋拍打在斑的上面，大腿贴着他大腿后侧，膝盖亲亲密密地抵着斑的腿弯，仿佛天生契合一般。

斑发出一声被填满的破碎呻吟，柱间向下看去，斑的手指紧贴着窗台，那两个小茶杯里的水只被他撒出了几滴落在了手背上，不由佩服起斑的定力来。不过如果斑以为这就是他能使出的全部，他可就想错了。

柱间低头，下巴扳住斑的肩膀，大手用力抓住两侧胯骨，快速抽插起来。下体摩擦一阵高热，囊袋拍打的“啪啪啪”声在安静的房间里格外明显，斑完全被制着，身体一直没有放松过，又被柱间从背后不断操弄，敏感的内壁被柱间粗直的性器来回摩擦，要操出火一样的速度和次次顶到他深处的力度让他很快失去了控制力，他手臂锁得死紧，却还是在柱间一次次往里面撑开他时控制不住发起抖来。

此时外面的街道忽然爆出一阵欢呼，是一群年轻人结伴去庆祝工作晋升，两人耳力都不错，仿佛近在咫尺的说话声和吆喝声让两个人都心里一紧，斑闷哼了一声，屁股用力缩了一下，火热黏腻的内壁挤得埋在里面的柱间爽得漏出呻吟，不由朝里面一顿毫无章法地顶弄，只想要斑再像刚才那样夹他。

“诶，你刚才听到了什么声音吗？”  
斑一下子又缩紧了屁股，转头低喝道，“别出声！”  
柱间爽得眼泪都起来了，点点头示意明白，潮红着脸去亲吻斑，与他唾液交换气息相融。

“好像是……从上面的哪幢楼？”  
“柱间！”吻接完了，柱间操干的动作不停，斑被欲望熏着，茫然往楼下寻找声音的出处，含着柱间的地方一阵敏感的抽搐，柱间在他背后的存在感强烈，从后面又进得深得要命，虽然不是一直找准斑甜蜜的那一点，但偶尔擦过的时候总能引起他浑身战栗。柱间粗喘喷在他脖子里，不管不顾地往前顶他，斑发出一声紧张的惊呼，一下子被干得脱力、膝盖“咚”得磕在墙壁上。那些楼下的人现在只要一抬头就能看到，忍界修罗满脸通红，两手死死扶着窗台，被身后的火影初代目顶得一耸一耸的样子。

“ 我看看我看看！是不是火影楼啊？”  
斑浑身燥热，扭转着身体还想叫柱间停下，被身后男人两个指头摸上来，粗暴地塞了进去，口水流出来湿了下巴，柱间下身暴风骤雨般地抽插，难耐地咬起斑的脖子，“让他们看到又怎样？”就算天底下的人都知道，能对斑这么做的，只有他千手柱间一个。  
斑听出了柱间的言下之意，眼里红光幽幽，他自暴自弃地吸舔起柱间的手指，一想到被人看见他在柱间身下被干成这般放浪情态，而柱间也会在众人面前撕碎他那老好人的面孔，变成一头只知道和斑日夜放纵承欢的野兽，斑浑身颤抖，嘴里狠命咬住了柱间的手指，后穴绞紧闷哼着射了出来。  
“斑！”柱间低声呼唤他，在斑收紧的地方猛烈进出、追逐着临近顶点的愉悦，感受到怀中人全身剧烈的颤抖，他也放弃了忍耐，双臂搂紧了斑的胸膛尽数将精液喷射在了他的后穴里。

斑手背上的茶杯里的水全都撒了，一个咕噜噜从窗框滚下去了，一个被斑一翻手握在掌心。他一边平复呼吸，还在抽搐着的甬道贪食着柱间的精液，背后的那人还在胡乱亲他，他撑起身子，擦掉了脸上的口水，手肘推推柱间叫他放开自己。

变故就是在这时发生的。

“嘭”的一声，房间一角忽然现出一个人影来，他直起身，背后蓝袍翻飞着转过来，隐约露出“二代目火影”几个大字。

两人眼前皆是一黑。  
影分身斑反应快一步，手里结完印，“嘭”一声，幸灾乐祸地从柱间屌上消失了。  
被留下的木分身一脸呆滞，下身一丝不挂。

这一夜，二代目火影的查克拉威压降临整个木叶。

 

——————————————————————————————————  
与此同时千里之外的小酒馆里。

“……！”  
“怎么了，吃坏肚子了吗，斑？”见友人忽然放下筷子弯下身体，千手柱间忧心地问。  
宇智波斑重新坐直，立刻传了两个白绝，叫它们装成柱间和自己的样子，在最远的风之国现个身掩人耳目。  
“到底怎么了啊。”柱间困惑地问，一边又替斑斟上酒。  
斑转转眼睛，“你有随身带着茶具吗，柱间。”  
“有啊在前一个镇子买了一套，你想喝茶了？等会儿回去泡。”  
“好极了。”

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈心疼二代


	6. 番外二 捆仙绳

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 柱斑肉  
> 发生在正篇15、番外一几年之后，柱斑二人在各国游历时的事，是个捆绑play，很黄，慎。

“这就是传说中六道仙人的宝具？”卸了板甲的宇智波斑翘着腿坐在一片被削断的巨大原木上，嫌弃地拿那芭蕉扇摇动了几下，显然是在和他以前用的那柄团扇做比较，“真不够看。”  
千手柱间站在不远处一地被他冲破的琥珀净瓶碎片中，手里捏着一片，表情颇为可惜，“这也算是古董级别的了，不知道能不能再修复。”  
“还不是你这个笨蛋傻乎乎地回答了人家的话！”斑瞥了一眼地上金银角两具尸体，不屑啐道，“只会阴谋算计的小人。”  
“哈哈哈还是斑厉害！”柱间从净瓶里出来的时候斑已经把两个人都杀了，他见斑受的伤已经在慢慢恢复，正低头在研究一捆金色的麻绳和一柄长剑，便在一边翻找起两人身上的信物。展开一封信件读了几句后，柱间眉头紧锁起来，“不过看来这一趟也不是毫无收获。”

 

现今是木叶建立十余年，忍村日新月异，木叶内有明面上扉间和他选拔的人才的管理和规划，柱间和斑仍会暗中用木分身监督许多决策，公正完善一些体制和规定。对外方面虽然国家之间仍是暗潮涌动，但更多体现在了外交之间的针锋相对。拥有了能相互制衡的力量的五大国已经意识到，不同于忍族百家的时代，忍村对于忍者虽然也有约束力，但在村子发展、平衡各族势力包括普通平民的众多顾虑下，现在不同阵营的忍者之间已经不能像从前那样明目张胆地掀动血腥风雨、一言不合就宣战。柱间和斑曾经梦想过的长久的和平，算是走上了一条宽阔道路，虽然十分坎坷。

这条道路上偶有的石块，被他们瞧见了也会一并去除。柱间捏着这封意有所指地隐喻了政变意图的信件，很快给扉间去了一封信，末尾也附上了一些问候关切。

“哼，这么担心木叶怎么不亲自去看看啊。”斑已经丢了那扇子，正将那绳子绕在了手臂上用力挣了挣，试验这武器的趁手度，一边嘴上不忘嘲他。  
“哈哈，斑虽然这么说，刚才听到敌人说要给木叶使绊子的时候还不是立刻起了杀心。”柱间笑着揭穿，身困在净瓶中，并不代表他听不见外面的声音。  
“我那是因为担心你。”斑又懒洋洋地举起那被他劈了一刀的红葫芦，闭起一支眼在往里看。  
不管是哪个，柱间心里都美滋滋，不由嘿嘿笑了两声。

这次据说是六道传人的金角银角兄弟送上门来完全是偶然。他和斑去雷之国宇智波一族最早的发家地探寻六道遗迹，半途上斑感应到了他曾经通灵过的九尾查克拉，随后便见到了这两兄弟对他们喊着打打杀杀。他们跟六道仙人也没什么大的关系，只不过是偶然获得了他用过的宝具，又吞噬过九尾的肉才会打着六道名号。

 

“柱间。”  
柱间脱出回忆，听到这语气就明白，刚才的战斗没有让斑完全尽兴。不过无论斑想要怎么来，他都奉陪到底。  
“见过这幌金绳吗？”斑手里卷着金角曾持有的忍具，刚才柱间上来就因为想问几句话不小心中招被关到那琥珀净瓶里去了，没见识到这绳子到底有什么作用。他摇了摇头，不明白斑的用意。  
“这幌金绳还有个名字，叫捆仙绳。”他朝柱间勾勾手，信口胡诹道，“我看你警惕性大不如前，还被卑劣小人用计困住。不如来试试，这仙人体，是不是也能被这捆仙绳困得住？”  
唉，除了他千手柱间，这世间还有谁能在战场上和床上都满足宇智波斑呢。

 

——————————————

时值秋季，雷之国边境的树林里多为常绿的针叶乔木，加上午后的阳光还热烈如同夏日。  
树荫下即使是被绑住身躯，被誉为忍者之神的男人仍是光彩照人，他浑身赤裸，姿态大方坦荡，像一名被俘后不屈的英雄。柱间双手反剪在身后绑着，阳光穿过树隙侧照在他身上，后提的肩线衬出他厚实的身板，斑存心拦了高低两截绳子在他的胸口，小麦色的胸膛上那一对饱满的胸肌被金色的绳子紧紧勾勒出来，形成美妙的形状。

“还满意你看到的吗？”柱间笑着问他，一动不动地跪坐在地上铺的外衣上， 他双腿岔开着，大腿上肌肉虬结，粗长的性器垂到了他身下的衣服上，此刻还没有勃起，一派安详柔软。  
斑哼了哼，得意又邪恶地抽下自己腰带，蒙住了柱间的眼睛，在脑后绑了个结。

“给我舔。”  
斑的气息接近，“啪”的一声，他硬透了的那根从裤子里被解放出来，打在了柱间毫无防备的脸颊上，顶端的几滴前液沾湿了他的耳鬓，在火影初代目的脸上划出了一道淫糜的痕迹。  
柱间的呼吸立刻粗了，下面渐渐抬起了头。  
他把脸前倾过去，闻到了混合着汗水独属于斑的发情气味，他知道对于这种略带疼痛和束缚的性爱是斑喜欢的类型，而现在看来自己也是受他影响不浅。柱间深深地呼吸了几下，伸出舌头来，从侧面舔弄起斑的肉棒，沿着他早已熟悉的线条，拨弄着斑勃起时上面遍布的青筋。身上人颇为受用得低吟几下，把手指埋进了柱间柔顺的头发里。  
柱间双手被制双眼被蒙，无法控制斑的性器被舔的位置，每每到头总是被它从脸颊边滑走，不一会下巴和脸上全变得湿漉漉的，他浑然不觉一般追逐着斑的肉棒，嘴唇吸舔着任何他能触碰到的部分。若有若无的撩拨让斑难耐，他很快摆动起腰胯，将硕大的龟头送到了柱间的嘴边。柱间心领神会，张开了嘴将斑的肉棒含入，同时前倾身体，一寸一寸地把他吞了进去。  
斑喘出一口气，手指在柱间头发中不自觉地收紧，又慢慢放松下来。柱间嘴角弯了弯，他调整了一下角度，放开了喉咙，猛得往前一探。

性器被尽根吞没，斑发出了一声舒服的叫声，还是拽紧了柱间的头发。柱间肩膀挨到了他的大腿，高热的喉咙口紧紧挤压着膨胀的龟头，鼻尖抵着他的鼠溪部，呼吸湿热的喷在他那里。

两个老司机对对方的身体熟悉程度今非昔比，柱间早已了解了斑的敏感带和他喜欢的姿势，全凭一张嘴就能送他上天堂。不给他时间适应，那火热的口腔向后退了一点，又再次前进，调整着脸的角度不让那肉棒滑脱，柱间一下下吞吐起斑的性器来，舌头熟练地在那底部滑动着增加摩擦的快感。等到斑习惯了这节奏，他又放慢了速度，灵活的舌头褪到斑的龟头上往出水的小孔舔弄，用力抵住以后松开，让那淫水一股脑地淌到自己舌头上。

斑冷不防伸手捏住了柱间的下巴，不打招呼将他那根捅进了柱间嘴里，快速地小幅度抽送起来。柱间很快反应过来用牙齿包住嘴唇，让斑畅通无阻地占用着自己的口腔。口水不受控制地分泌出来，润滑了斑的进出，又从柱间嘴角淌下去，显得越加迷乱。

战斗带来的肾上腺素让斑很快失去耐心，手掌把柱间脑袋摁在自己下体，用力在柱间口中驰骋，龟头不留情面地顶撞着柱间喉咙深处，一股股前液顺着食道滑进去。柱间被顶呛得难受，努力用鼻腔深深呼吸，生理性的泪水很快洇湿了眼睛上的布条，斑血脉贲张，拇指摁住柱间布条下闭着的眼睛，想继续挤出他的眼泪，柱间听见他把手指放进嘴里吸，还坦诚道，“再多哭一点吧，柱间。你这样很煽情。”

柱间轻轻笑起来，喉咙底的震动爽得斑浑身发麻，连忙想往外撤缓缓，没想到柱间的头发一拥上来，化作树枝搂着斑的腰胯往面前人嘴上凑，捆得死紧几乎要勒出印子。柱间喉咙里低声哼鸣，卖力地加速吞吐，又黏又热的嘴包着斑的龟头大力地一撮，斑精关失守，揪紧了柱间长发一下交代了他嘴里。

 

平复了两下呼吸，生气的斑把那已经在他屁股上开了好几朵花的头发树枝从背后拽走甩开，柱间刚想调笑两句他，只听“砰”的一声，斑提起腿、脚踩在了柱间背后的树上，他往前一挺胯，柔软骚气的两颗卵蛋贴到了地上跪着的柱间脸上，盛气凌人地说，“叫你停了吗。”

柱间马眼里涌出一大股淫液来。  
好想看看斑此刻的动作啊。柱间渴望地再次伸出舌头，慢慢舔湿斑变软了的性器下面的两颗蛋，张开嘴，尽量包住他吸了两下，惹出身上人的一阵低吟。阴囊的皮肤柔软不见光，皱缩着贴着那生产精液的地方，因为刚才一射似乎变得更软了，柱间用嘴唇吸住那里的皮肤，像要将他吃进去一样又含住那两颗卵蛋用力吸弄，角度变换间斑不断得爽到，一手摸着柱间的耳朵，亲密地从耳廓抚下来，揉捏他柔软冰凉的耳垂。  
柱间仰着头，那根软了的性器垂在他眼窝上，蘸湿了那里的布条，他用嘴唇顶住斑柔软的皮肤，一寸一寸地亲吻过去，到了会阴，在穴道上用了点力施加刺激，斑才高潮过的身体本来就敏感，现在柱间整个头在他的胯下动作，心里上的满足感和生理上的过度敏感让他止不住开始发抖。  
这个角度有点别扭，但舔上斑的屁股洞的时候，两人都发出了一声难耐的呻吟。柱间的头发树枝半扶着他身前的斑，自己努力放低身体好完全钻在他身下舔他的穴，一次一次把脸埋进斑的下体。斑一手推着树干，一条腿高抬着，下身夹着柱间的脑袋，早上刚使用过的肉穴这会儿还没完全合拢，柱间舔得那里很快流出水到他脸上，如同成熟的花朵一样绽放出来，舌头刺进去打转的时候斑的肉棍又一阵抽搐，碍于不应期并不能重新硬起来，但那快感是货真价实的。

斑喜欢被略微粗糙的对待，柱间用上排牙齿轻轻蹭过斑一张一合的穴口，就足以让斑哆嗦着搂紧他的头，轻微扭动着腰胯让他再来。柱间按着自己的步调，吸舔着斑被摩擦得燥热的穴口，在他意想不到地时刻用牙齿轻轻磨他两下，又再用粗糙的舌苔用力舔他，斑爽得直哼哼，不一会儿腰都软了，力道泄了压在柱间脸上，后穴止不住地一缩一缩。失去了视觉其他感官格外灵敏，柱间亲脸感受到斑那根又颤颤巍巍地开始硬起来，也十分受不了得摆动腰部，硬得发疼的阴茎摩擦在地上的感觉有点疼，但总比什么刺激都没有好些。

“别动了，一会儿就让你爽。”  
斑手在他后脑，一扯把他眼睛上的布解了。他放下腿，手在虚空一划，一串黑色的珠子落在他掌心。

斑在柱间上方盯着他，把他落到耳边的头发别到后面，入迷地看柱间一脸淫水眼神有些茫然、嘴唇因为过度使用而红润的样子。他抓起那串珠子，让它悬空停在了柱间的脸前，低声道，“把它塞进我身体里，用嘴。”

这景象让他受不了，柱间发出一声长长的呻吟，身下缺乏照顾的性器又红又硬，只想进去什么温暖的地方。

求道玉通体漆黑，可以任意缩放大小不易损坏，两人都获得六道之力以后便一同摸索修炼求道玉的用法，时刻会被超越的紧张刺激加上互相探讨交流的乐趣非凡，也算是圆了柱间小时候和斑一起开发新忍术的梦。两人一头扎进去了好几个月，很快除了战斗以外的用法也顺便被开发出来。柱间还记得斑成功同时控制六个求道玉的那天，两人晚上在床上胡闹的时候斑搓出了个假阳具形状的求道玉，要柱间和那东西一起进他的身体，他至今难忘斑柔软顺服的肉穴被两根东西同时进入时候的那种紧绷感，穴口周围的褶皱全部都快展平了，斑还让柱间再往里面进，两条长腿紧紧圈着他，勒得他兴奋不已。

思考间斑已经和他换了个位置，走到了靠近树的方向，阳光在他背后头发和赤裸的身体上投下一片浅浅阴影，天色有些沉了。柱间肩膀和手臂有点酸痛，下体硬得快要爆炸，要是常人这样迟早身体要出问题，他胡思乱想斑是不是又在花式测试他的仙人体，就见斑扶着树干弯下腰，屁股冲他撅起来，露出那又湿又红的肉穴。

柱间深吸几口气，很快心想算了，哪次斑最终不是让他纵情尽兴。  
他扫了一眼脸边的串珠，哪不知道斑早就自己操控那珠子玩得熟练，现在让柱间用嘴帮他纯粹是情趣。柱间用嘴含住第二颗，剩下的珠子仿佛没有重力一样仍是浮在空中。他慢慢扬起脸，将最小如同樱桃大小的那颗求道玉抵到了斑的后门口，稍稍施力，那黑珠就被张开的后穴吞了进去不见了，只留一根细细的串绳在外面，连着剩下的其他珠子。斑满意地喘了一声，腿分得更开了。柱间低头含住第三颗，将第二颗稍大一些的求道玉塞进了斑急不可待的后穴里，那穴口一样是没什么阻拦便把它吃了进去，满足地收缩着继续邀请。很快同样的方式下柱间又送进去了几颗，斑屁股里的水渐渐被挤出来了一些，从他股缝滑下去的样子色情至极。到了第五颗，柱间才终于感受到了些微阻力。他放开那颗要进去的黑珠，舌头抵在斑的后穴口，往里推，顶到了前一颗珠子。他张开嘴唇用舌头拓了拓位置，再次把第五颗衔起来，肉穴在他的力道下快速被撑开，两颗最外的黑珠在穴里相击发出的清脆声音被闷在他屁股里。  
斑头抵上树干，低沉的呻吟声充满愉悦，他放浪地扭起臀部，指挥柱间“给我用力”，剩余的两颗黑珠晃动起来，像一条尾巴一样垂在斑的屁股后面，时不时还打到斑涨起的囊袋和硬透了的前面，画面和声音刺激无比。

“还有两个。”  
柱间忠实汇报，侧着脸含起倒数第二颗珠子，又比刚才的那颗要大一些，和个小鸡蛋差不多。他慢慢推动穴口，略微旋转着头部，想让珠子扭动着挤进去，斑的手很快伸过来，在柱间面前用力掰开了他的两瓣屁股，红色的穴口被扯出一个幽深的小孔，求道玉做的串绳从那里面又露出来一截，还是湿的。

就这样将他最脆弱放荡的一面毫不犹豫展示在了柱间眼前，坦率的斑是上天赐给柱间的宝物。柱间活动了一下酸麻的脖子，唇舌不遗余力地开始往前顶弄着那个小穴，靠着巧劲和斑收缩的频率一举把那颗大珠子推了进去。  
斑响亮地叫了一声，背弓了起来，柱间明白了斑身体里面的珠子可能是顶到了他敏感的那一点。他把舌头插进斑的屁股里，力求给予斑更多的刺激。很快斑扭动着腰胯，让柱间也把最后一个珠子塞进来。  
柱间照做，用舌头伸进去将那倒数第二颗往前推了一点，便吸着那快能当口球了的大小的最后一颗，用力朝斑屁股里推挤了进去，在斑的呜咽声下逼着那放浪的肉穴吞下了最后一颗。  
七颗求道玉撑满斑的屁股，穴口再也无法彻底关上，想要收紧却被填得满满的其他珠子顶得不得不张开，那最后一颗硕大的珠子一不留神就被斑推出来，将他柔韧的穴口撑成圆形，露出漆黑的小半个球体来。  
柱间又用舌头把它用力顶进去，嘴唇贴在穴口周围的褶皱上强迫斑合拢他自己。斑的身体不住地颤抖着，在柱间在穴口反复顶弄那最后一颗珠子时再也无法支撑地软下腿来，他身体抽动了两下，靠着屁股里的东西又再次高潮，前面的精液全部喷到了树干上。  
柱间不停下，在他射的时候还在玩那敏感的穴口，斑的屁股被求道玉塞得满满当当，臀部扭动间它们在里面无规则地挤压碰撞，刺激他的内壁和前列腺给他带来无尽的欢愉。

刚射过的斑还在平复呼吸，柱间嘴唇吸住最外面那颗露出来的部分，把它朝外引，穴口受到压迫，斑难耐地扭动屁股想要躲开敏感的触碰，挣扎间括约肌一松，那颗珠子将穴口撑开，一瞬间被他排了出来，连着求道玉垂到他屁股下。柱间咬住那颗求道玉，慢慢向后拉扯，斑的穴口像是要挽留一样夹紧珠子，柱间继续用力，看着那珠子一颗一颗撑开斑的屁股被拉出来，斑全身都在颤抖，嘴里不停地呻吟，高叫着一些淫乱的话语，听得柱间前面不停冒水，他抽走最后一颗，那红肿的穴口还在一张一合，柱间低声道，“该我了吧？”

斑转身看他，一手撩开头发散热，一边嘲讽他怎么就等不及了，柱间见他喉咙哑了、眼神都有点涣散，心里悸动得很，想着除了他谁还能见到忍界修罗从早上到现在高潮了三次、爽得有点找不着北的样子，他满心欢喜凑过去和他亲吻，斑半眯着眼睛，手指勾进柱间胸口的绳子拉近他，又用手捏了捏柱间早已挺着的乳头，把柱间情不自禁的呻吟吃进嘴里，他额头抵着柱间，嘴唇贴着他说，“在我射之前不准射。”随后用查克拉解开了幌金绳，同时一手伸到前面撸了两把柱间硬得像铁的那根。

柱间被松了绑，前面那里都快涨得没知觉了，斑给他撸的那两下、骤然的刺激让他全身起鸡皮疙瘩，他伸手去扶了扶自己那根，才忽然发现斑在自己性器上留下了一个求道玉做的圆环，紧紧扣着他的根部用来限制住他射精。

柱间忍无可忍地低吼了一声，朝坐靠在树干上看好戏的斑扑了过去。

“想射？给我拿出你的全部实力，柱间。”斑被柱间困在手臂和树之间，满脸兴奋，表情狂放挑衅，如同他们任何一次比试时候一样不让他分毫，“我看上的男人，难道还满足不了我了？”

柱间通红的双眼盯住斑，表情也发狠了起来，他半蹲下身双臂发力，一下子把他的挚友抱了起来。斑手快地环住他的脖子，借力调整下身角度，柱间抱着他的大腿默契地一挺腰，粗硬的肉棒“噗”地一下子插进斑敞开的后穴里，两人均难耐地呻吟起来。  
柱间两臂肌肉隆起，半抬着头看向被他抱在身上的斑，这个姿势对进入者的腹部和腰背力量、被进入着的臂力要求非常高，况且斑虽然不如柱间身形那么厚，也是个实打实的成年男性，被整个抱在身上需要的力气可不小。不过显然对于处于巅峰状态的两人来说不算什么，柱间稳稳托着斑，斑揽着他脖子半勾着笑看他，手掌握在他脖颈上，拇指来回摩挲他的发根，他哪里不知道柱间在想什么，表情越狠他越喜欢，低头就是一顿劈头盖脸的亲吻。

两具火热的躯体贴在一起，柱间爽得不停流汗，手上托紧了斑的身体，下身啪啪挺身运动起来。全身失去柱间以外的支点，斑也不假思索将自己全权托付。他断下亲吻，濒死之人一样用力喘起来，刚才就高潮了两次的斑，身体早已是汁水横流的快乐地，柱间一进去穴肉就全涌过来，出去时候用力吸住他，榨干他一样地有规律地蠕动收缩。  
火热煽情的欲望填满了两人的身体，斑很快地摆动起腰胯，把屁股往下推到柱间朝上的动作里，一边放荡地问柱间这样爽不爽。长年积累的身体之间的默契就在这种时刻体现出来，柱间粗直的性器每次都准确地推入斑的甬道，肉刃不停刮蹭在斑敏感到抽搐的内壁，巨大的快感抓住了两人，紧紧把两人捆做一团。在柱间高频的刺激下斑的呻吟里一半带上了痛苦，持续的快感终于让他前面又慢慢勃起了。

斑双腿环在他背后，蜷起的脚趾胡乱扯着柱间一缕头发，算上早上这是他一天里第四次勃起，硬度早就不够了，精水和体液在他身上乱成一团，整个人都像水里捞出来的一样。跟他贴着的柱间也好不到哪去，他胸口绳子擦出的伤痕虽然开始恢复，被汗水斑的口水滑下来还是一跳一跳地疼，不过他的意识几乎都集中在了高热的下身，疾风骤雨地一顿猛插，斑随着他的节奏摇晃着，肉穴早就合不拢地任他抽插，“噗嗤噗嗤”地水流不止。进出间嫩红的穴肉似乎都快被柱间操到外面来，斑通红的龟头摩擦在柱间身体上，过度的刺激让他停不下发抖，泪水口水横流。

最后一丝暮色都快消失在地平线，山林里的飒飒秋风也阻止不了这对耐力可怕的人火热的交媾。  
柱间全凭直觉、额头青筋乱跳，他身体紧绷许久，下身被斑的求道玉紧紧勒着，得不到解放又疼又爽，他受不了地一口咬在斑的肩膀，“斑，我想……”  
“快、快了，再用点力。”斑伸手安抚他的爱人，屁股用力收缩了一下。柱间低吼了一声，朝前几步，用力把人顶在了背后树干上，力道大得发出“嘭”得一声，树叶都往下落。斑闷哼了一声，头往后抵在树干，感受到柱间钉住他的力道和又加快了的速度，下面快操出火的摩擦，他的腿也开始绞紧，热潮再次拼命在他射空了的身体里聚集、寻找出口，柱间看表情知道他快射了，也露出了一种快要解放了的快意，他调整角度，抓推着斑的腰身进到最里面，涨着的龟头好像顶到了个什么有点硬的东西，柱间没多想抽出来继续干他，就听斑冷冷一笑，问他，“准备好了吗？”  
柱间被性欲烧的脑子都快没了，茫然地抬眼看斑。斑的手指动了动，忽然间从他身体的最深处传来一丝震动，柱间的龟头擦过去，爽得他高叫起来，他搞不清是怎么回事，只觉得整个人都要坏了，拼命地把身上人摁在树干上操，腰胯野兽一样前后高速摆动地把阴茎干进斑被插得糜烂的肉穴里，用力地碾他前列腺，烫硬的那根在斑身体里横冲直撞往上走，顶在那个震动源上，斑这会儿也濒临顶点了，他一手搂着柱间脖子，一手往后高抬起，勾着树干借力，怎么看都射不出东西的那根被夹在两人身体中间半硬着不停地流淫水，被彻底操肿了的肉穴不受控制地含着柱间火热地性器，深处那颗求道玉的震动让他只能发出“嗬嗬”的喘气，连叫床都都叫不完整，他哆嗦着全身绷紧，在柱间的一记重顶之下最后一次被操上了顶峰，一小段白浊从抽搐的肉棒里飚出来，屁股更用力地绞紧，一股火热液体同时从他马眼里直喷出来，猛地浇在了两人中间，散发出一阵强烈的气味。斑整个人像坏了一样不停地失禁，表情又爽又骚，柱间大声呻吟着用力抽了两下，龟头顶住震动的地方，整根东西被抽搐的内壁包紧，精液洪水一样猛冲出来，一股脑喷在了斑的身体最里，把他浇得湿透。被这么猛烈地内射、斑的大腿又夹了两下他，前面那根抽动了两下，终于什么都射不出来了。  
斑整个人都爽到恍惚了，表情松弛嘴角淌水，写轮眼也雾气迷蒙的。柱间也差不多，这猛得一射他感觉快把脑浆都射出来了，现在还有点疼，他甚至不知道斑刚才什么时候把求道玉从他身上解开的，只记得猛烈的刺激下身体一轻的那种解放的快感。他头朝下看去，不知道斑是不是也有一样的感觉。他那射无可射、最后逼柱间把他干到失禁的样子实在是放浪不堪，柱间恋恋不舍又心有余悸地把自己从斑屁股里抽出来，穴口无法合拢地敞着，柱间硕大的龟头带出一道白浊，斑难耐地扭动了一下腰，似乎是不习惯身体里的空虚，柱间手指插进去搅了搅被操得开开的肉穴，只听斑“嗯”得一声，一颗樱桃大小的求道玉从里面滑出来，一下子落到了柱间的手心，还在轻微震动着。  
柱间放下他，这才明白斑刚才故意在里面留了一颗，柱间拔出来的时候哪会去仔细数，就被斑别出心裁地用来给予他们最后的刺激。  
斑还靠在树边喘息，柱间把那颗求道玉夹在指根，手掌去握住斑彻底软下来了的那根，温柔问他，“射得爽吗？”  
斑咕哝了两声，话有点说不清了，震动着的求道玉贴到他的龟头上，他尖叫了一声腿软下去了，柱间伸手揽住他，带着他找地方坐。柱间刚才地上那件外衣已经湿得差不多了，他控制背后头发动起来，织成一张容纳两人的藤网，拉着斑躺上去，一边使起水遁清理起彼此身上痕迹。

天色已经彻底黑了，树林里萤火点点，头顶上星辰满天，柱间摸索着冲干净两个人身体擦干，没忍住打了两个小小的喷嚏，斑侧身过来搂住了他的腰，见柱间没反应，又睡意昏沉地向他讨要亲吻。柱间同他亲吻，低声向他诉情，被斑半心半意地应着，也不嫌吵。两人寻了个舒服的姿势，盖上斑的外衣，终是一起进了那梦乡去。

 

END  
希望你们喜欢！


	7. 番外三 树不要皮

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是一个人活久脸皮厚的故事。公共场合，轮墓play

斑从睡梦悠悠转醒的时候，柱间已经打点完行装，半靠着床翻一本书册。  
“斑，早上好啊。”见他醒了柱间起身为他让出位置，而男人赤裸的手臂从被子里伸出来，一把揪住了他背后的头发。  
柱间笑吟吟弯腰下来和他“啾啾”了两下，“快准备，就任典礼就快开始了。”  
斑不满地皱起眉，表情在说那又怎样，他坐起身来，床边柱间端上来的米饭还泛着热气，一碟木叶特制的时令小蔬和味增汤香气四溢勾人食欲，斑半合的眼睛睁开来，伸长手捞了一片鲑鱼放进嘴里，在柱间无奈的表情里慢慢起床穿戴。

 

——————

两人出了旅店直奔木叶中心，街上人烟稀少，不管是成年忍者垂垂老人还是半大小孩此刻都或坐或站聚集在了火影楼前的广场附近，交头接耳看着新一任火影就任典礼的开场致辞。  
柱斑两人戴着斗笠远远站在一个视野不错的小坡上，融入了附近木叶村民观看庆典进行，听了没几句，斑拉了拉柱间的衣服，凑过来跟他说有事一会儿过来。柱间扫到远处有个抱臂等待的忍者一身宇智波族服，虽然他和斑早已不问族事，但崇尚力量的宇智波总还会有人时不时来找前族长开开小灶，传承靠眼眼相传的大族在这方面依旧十分神秘（虽然斑私下里早就跟他把族里老底扒得差不多了）。眼看快要到火影上台宣誓的环节了，柱间不由有些可惜斑要错过重头戏，斑见了他这表情就跟他说，“不如我们晚上去单独会会这个新火影，看看他几斤几两。”  
想想月黑风高两个长发人影笃笃敲火影房门，柱间噗得笑了一声，心里可不想去黄泉的时候被扉间打。他凑近一些，装作不经意擦过斑露着一截的手腕，两指贴着一并，擦进了斑的黑手套里，伸到里面曲起来挠了挠他手心，面上如常笑道，  
“那也不必，我觉得他挺有资质，我们不是在他小时候还见过他一次嘛。”  
“那还特地跑一趟木叶做什么。”斑眯起眼睛。  
柱间手指亲亲密密不失力道地抵着斑温热的掌心，同他挤在手套狭小的空间，再往下钝钝的指甲刮蹭到了凹陷的指根带着痒，斑的手反射性地弯了弯，一把握住了那胡作非为的手指，结合早上柱间在床头翻的那本木叶图册，脸上露出凶相，肯定道，“木叶又开新的赌场了。”  
“哈哈哪有，是盛情难却，盛情难却啦。”柱间知道让斑分心的计谋又没成功，赶紧催他，“快去吧，你的族人还等着你呢。”  
斑瞪了他一眼，意思是过会儿算账，柱间干笑两声，预感晚上赌场可能去不成了不禁悲从中来。

 

新一任的火影终于大步流星走出来，一头金发在阳光下闪闪发亮，清爽直率的性格将气氛轻易活跃起来，柱间看着他，想到这个曾经在火影岩上乱涂乱画被路过的斑抓包揍了一顿的小孩如今也成长为有担当的大人，不由感叹时光飞逝。和斑一起游历四方也已经这么多年，雷之国高耸云端的山峰，风之国一望无际的荒漠，水之国风情风景宜人的各式小岛，他们统统一同走过。最难得是那一份每天醒来好像第一次出门一样的兴奋新鲜；是只要跟那人在一起，什么都想去尝试、什么都愿意为他做的想法；是两颗热心交换在对方胸膛里，无论身在何处都能相通的心意。

台上演讲激昂继续，火影开始说小时候与一名黑发少年的相遇相知，柱间听得入神，也没注意周遭变化。

先是一阵若有若无的风让他疑惑地转了转眼，不确定这阵凭空把自己羽织吹起的风是从哪儿吹来的。  
然后忽然就有一双手，捏住了他的屁股。他刚才身后分明没有人，柱间一惊朝前躲开，身前又有一双看不见的手，推在他的胸膛。他反射性地要去摸武器，忽然被一撩斗笠，亲吻一样的触感反复落在脸颊，身边却连个人影也没有。

柱间这下懂了，立马转头朝一边的斑看去。斑还在和那个宇智波族人低声说话，面上没有表情，眼睛却朝他瞥过来，他的幻术不瞒柱间，一双轮回眼就这么大喇喇现出来，紫色轮回线里藏着狡黠的笑意。

敢在光天化日摸初代火影的屁股，全天下有这胆子的也只有宇智波斑。

斑的轮墓边狱化出的虚化体只有轮回眼才能看见，柱间修行六道法术所以感知得到，放在普通人眼里，恐怕只是柱间一个人的表演。所以柱间放松身体，继续专注在火影就任仪式上，斑如果要在他身上捣乱，就让他来吧，柱间不信自己斗不过他这一点小伎俩。

一双手从下伸进柱间羽织和裤子的空隙，揉捏起他的屁股。一上来手法就极尽色情，十根有力的指头隔着他的裤子抓着柱间的臀部，分开两瓣肉感的臀瓣又放松让他合拢，那手指不老实地时不时滑动到他的臀缝。布料摩擦着敏感的肌肤，引起柱间阵阵战栗。  
片刻又一只手穿过柱间衣服的胸襟，摸进了他的胸部。柱间料到斑不会只做一个分身，刚才那身前身后应该是两个独立影子，但被两双手同时爱抚的感觉仍是让他身体一震。他朝下看去，见到自己胸口的衣服不自然地隆起了一些，衣襟被什么看不见的东西撑开，女人一样凸起来。那手揉了两把柱间柔软的胸肌，准确地捏了捏柱间一边乳尖，指头轻轻地逗弄起柱间胸口的敏感。柱间被猝不及防挑逗地身体一软，腰背弓了弓，但很快又挺起身来。在公共场合那啥最重要的就是不能露怯，他拿出那套临危不乱的站姿，恰到好处地随着群众鼓起掌来。

听见一口气喷在自己耳边，柱间不由又侧眼看向远处的斑。发现他早就和族人谈完了事情，正和周围几个宇智波一同看着就任仪式，见到柱间转过来冲他露出挑衅的微笑。柱间顿时浑身战栗，满脑子是些仪式结束以后要和斑这般那般翻云覆雨的黄色内容。  
身下的小小柱此刻已经半硬了，被束缚在兜裆布里，挤得有点难受，不过所幸柱间这件外袍宽大，即使支起了帐篷，被他调整以后在佩刀顶起的空隙里也不明显。斑显然也看得出来，柱间的双手刚放回身侧，就又有一只手从他腿中间探出来，隔着裤子向上包住柱间的下体摩擦起来，来自他背后那个斑的影子的爱抚和斑平时的力道无二致，摸他赤裸肌肤的那些手法火热又色情，柱间放弃压住脸上飘起的红晕，深吸一口气忍住身体的阵阵悸动。

很快他浑身上下都在被斑看不见的分身抚摸着，动作缓慢却不失存在感，他低头看见自己衣服时不时卷起不自然的褶皱，一会儿又东一块西一处紧紧贴在身上，勾勒出他身体的轮廓。柱间脸红极了，腿早就有点发软，他低头把脸藏进斗笠的阴影里，心里吃惊斑这次的尺度之大。小山坡上的人不多，大部分的注意里都在火影的演讲上，但绝不是没有被发现的可能，想到自己这幅不知羞耻公然行那事的样子被暴露在人前，柱间只觉身下那根一阵跳动，迫不及待地想要被从外裤中解放。仍在抚摸他下体的那只手察觉到了，调戏他一样地用指头捏了捏他龟头的位置，柱间明显感到一股水从他前面涌了出来，沾湿了兜裆部的前侧，不由一阵脸红，不着痕迹地夹了夹在从他腿间的那只手。

那手暂时放了他一码，而柱间耳边很快又捕捉到一丝气流，耳垂忽然被含进了温热的口腔里，柔软的舌头将他舔得湿透，黏腻的水声暧昧地响在耳边，背后的手臂凭空将他拦腰搂住，男人的躯体欺上来，同他紧紧贴在一起，下巴熟悉的重量压在肩头，腿间硬热的东西抵上他的臀部，斑在他身上耸动了两下，蓄势待发的姿态让柱间呼吸不自觉加粗起来。  
柱间配合地动了动身体，蹭在背后那个斑的重点部位，斑手臂紧了紧，一手慢慢抚摸起他的腰部，还没等柱间紧张自己的腰带，背后那重量忽然被朝一侧拉开，力道大得柱间也踉跄了一下，被身前揉他胸部的那个影子稳住了身体。柱间疑惑地侧头辨别身侧其他两个斑的气息，一双手很快伸过来抱住了他的腰，接着那双手又被拉开了，换了一双从别的角度搂他。  
一来一去柱间终于懂了，不由哈哈笑了两声。真不愧是斑，自己的影子都能互相打起来。

 

过了一会儿影子之间似乎终于打成共识，柱间衣襟松散，悄悄享受着一双作恶的双手旁若无人地揉他的乳尖的感觉。忽然身后来了一只手摸进他衣服的暗袋里，抽出一支苦无来，柱间想去阻止，另一双手抓住了他的手臂限制住了他，他就看那苦无悠悠在空气中漂浮，忽然又被带着向下，跑到他身后去了。

广场上的新任火影终于结束了一路追寻小伙伴的故事，柱间一个字都没听进去不由有些愧意，到了关于木叶新风气和改革的部分，他努力打起精神，准备好好听接下来的部分，却忽然感到自己长羽织下的外裤的裤裆部分被拽住了。  
柱间心里不详的预感立刻灵验，布料被“嗞啦”割裂的声音又快又狠，听得柱间冷汗一下子下来了。下体暴露在空气里，他紧张地扫视了一圈，似乎没有人注意到他的动静，裤子被斑用苦无割开的口子也掩在羽织下不会被看见，唯一知道他在火影就任典礼上光着屁股只有在后面抱着手臂状似无聊的斑了。柱间扫视的目光经过到他，一瞬间的对视天雷地火，烫得两人都是心里一颤。  
柱间先反应过来，冲斑眨眨眼无声给出邀请。而斑一边眉毛挑起来，意思是等着瞧吧。

双手从下探上来，碰到柱间裸露的臀部后侧，斑的影子拨开兜裆布挡在臀缝的细绳到臀瓣上，一根湿的手指很快探到了柱间毫无防备的后洞，带茧的指腹摩擦了两下，激得他浑身一抖，条件反射想要躲开来自身后的袭击。而玩弄他胸口的那个斑立刻堵住他的去路，揽住他一挺身将火热的胸膛贴了上来，亲吻啃咬大肆落在柱间的脖颈，头发狂乱地扫在他肩上，下身也与柱间早就硬的发疼的那根蹭在一起挤压。身后的手摁住他的屁股，手指熟练地打着旋揉起他敏感的穴口，柱间眼神有点乱了，难耐地出了一口气，周围的人声鼎沸和火影激情的宣讲变成了背景音，身上来自斑的入侵才是他唯一能思考的东西。

唾液不是最好的润滑，公共场合的指奸让柱间夹得以往都要紧，但斑灵巧的手指还是很快进来了，他慢慢转动着深入，又抽出来涂了口水继续插进去，重复了几次，很快整根都插进了柱间的屁股里。柱间低声哼了哼，忍不住半闭起了眼睛，感受斑长手指戏弄自己身体的力度变化。斑很快转动起手腕，拓宽那紧致的甬道，他后撤出去，很快又加了一根手指，并拢挤进柱间的后穴。站着的时候被从后面插进去，这感觉十分奇异，柱间尝试着放松身体，却因为没有自己以外的支点不可能完全松垮下来，大腿绷紧着承受斑的入侵。斑的手指很快就推到了他的前列腺，微微弯起来抵在那里摩擦，一种酸痒从身体深处生出来让四肢发软。他身前的影子同时用手掌推挤着胸肌，指头隔着布料揪住着他的乳头摩擦，柱间胸口被捏起两个尖，在人来人往的场合下显得淫荡无比。  
插身体里的手指越操越来劲，柱间感到自己的肠道早已分泌起润滑用的体液，随着斑一进一出的动作将他的屁股插得水润起来。他不由有些担心自己的裤子被打湿留下一滩痕迹，可还没等阻止那个指奸他的斑这么大幅度的动作，两只看不见的手忽然一左一右捏住了他的手腕，接着两根火热的东西被塞进了他手里。

柱间心里一跳。虽然低头看什么都没有，只是他双手握着两团空气的可笑样子，但他手里触感反馈给他的，却是两根斑的性器的热度和形状。新任火影演正讲到前几任火影的光辉事迹，免不了夸海口吹初代目一个人就能对上一支军队，他身上的几个斑都不约而同笑得震动起来，想到自己就在台下一个人对上斑的“一支军队”，柱间不禁有点害臊起来。  
他给斑做过数不清的手活，早就对他的那根熟悉无比。一想到两个斑就这样一左一右在这种公共场合把裤子脱下来露出肉棒塞在他手里，柱间咬紧嘴唇，喉咙里还是难耐地哼了一声。  
为了不暴露自己在替两个隐形人撸管，柱间站直身体保持着不动，只是收紧了手掌圈住了那两根性器，由斑在自己手心手指形成的一方通道里挺动。两个斑节奏相同，热硬的性器摩擦着柱间，龟头流出的前液增加了润滑，发出了微弱的水声，刺激得很。柱间衣服下裸露的肉穴中的抽插还在继续，斑的三根手指已经畅通地进出在他的身体，将他的甬道开口撑大起来，那敏感的内壁被不停地上下操弄着，柱间身体忍不住跟着一摆一摆，一旦斑去磨他的那一点，他又受不了地僵住身体屁股缩紧，前头一阵跳动。

柱间能感知到现在斑的影子正将他四面围着，身前的影子低下头来，隔着衣服舔嘬起他的左边乳头，在他胸口连带布料吸起一个小小的突起，快感酥酥麻麻电流一样直窜柱间身体，而他身侧的两个斑都抓着他，一个将脸压在他的脖颈啃咬，一个把柱间的耳垂含在嘴里吸弄，热气喷在脸上脖子里，左右两根又粗又热的肉棒一下下捣在手里搅得他思绪一团乱。不过最过分的还是他身后的那个影子，那长长的手指深埋在柱间被操湿了的后穴里不断小幅度抽插，速度频率越来越快，进去了就往他甜蜜的一点上摁，不留情面地刺激着柱间除了被关着的小小柱以外的所有敏感带。  
柱间有点站不住了，他不敢倚向任何一个影子，只能微微分开腿稳住重心、任由斑不断地玩弄他的身体，他前面硬得发疼想要解放，屁股里痒得不得了，想要被斑用更粗更硬的东西占有到最深处，随时被发现的可能鞭挞着他的羞耻心，柱间的脸红得抬不起头去观察四周，却也无法停下这一切所带来的快感。

有只手拽了拽他的头发，柱间掀起眼皮，就见到斑的本体已经走到了他斜后方瞧着他，他面色若常，只有紫色的轮回眼里满是情欲和征服，柱间不自觉地舔舔嘴唇，想到在斑的眼里自己是何等的放荡样子，站在木叶人群之中被四个斑几近羞辱一般的玩弄身体却不反抗，不由兴奋异常，他紧紧盯住斑，微微挺起胸膛又将臀胯向后轻推，把胸部和屁股送进前后两个斑手里，低声道，“斑也要加入吗？”  
两人视线胶着，斑很快动动手指，消了他身侧的一个影子，替代了他的位置，手臂过来一把搂住了柱间的腰。柱间空了的手心还一片黏腻，无色无形却有触感气味，他颇感兴趣地把手掌凑到眼前舔了一口，咂咂嘴辨别出斑的味道。  
斑深深吸气，也知道他远没有面上表现的游刃有余，柱间的腰随着那三个斑的影子的刺激在不停地发抖，他向后朝柱间身下的那个影子看了一眼，确认柱间的外袍没被掀起来，然后一人三影瞬间达成了共识，同时加快了速度。胸口的斑手指夹住转动柱间的乳尖，将黏腻的亲吻不断落在他颈侧，身侧的斑两手握住柱间的手用力在他的拳头里抽插起来，而身下的那个斑，忽然用什么钝硬的东西，抵住了柱间柔软的穴口，用力一推——

“呜——”柱间咬住嘴唇紧紧闭上了眼睛，身体歪倒在了斑的本体身上不断发抖。斑知道他已经濒临顶点，坏笑着低头凑近他的耳边，嘴上吐露邪恶话语，

“很爽吧？在你最喜欢的木叶、所有人的面前，为我起舞吧，柱间。”

一时间掌声雷动，所有木叶的人都鼓掌欢呼来，柱间心脏狂跳、又耻又爽，屁股里那假阳具被向后抽了抽，又一股脑地朝里进，硕大的前端顶在了柱间最骚的那一点上碾动，身前的手指用力掐在他被玩得通红的乳尖，柱间再也忍不住，屁股一下子绞紧，他把脸埋进斑的脖子里发出一声呜咽，当街高潮了，被束缚住的下身失禁一样就在裤子里悉数泄了出来。

“真是淫荡啊。”斑嘴上消遣他，手里慢慢拍着他的背。他把轮墓收了回去，给柱间整了整衣襟，趁着大家还在为金发火影终于披上那御神袍欢呼雀跃，悄悄把独属于他的火影带走了。


	8. 番外四 可见四斑

他们回去得早，旅店还没什么人，床铺边用过的早餐已经被清理了，房间窗口直对着幽静的小庭院，风景宜人。

“这是什么？”斑打开抽屉找香炉，捏出空盒子里一片薄薄的包装袋。  
柱间正宽衣解袍，把两人的脏衣服放进单独的篓子，听见斑的声音转过头来，作为专业医疗者柱间仔细瞧了两眼就懂了，“是用来避孕的。套在男人的下面。”  
斑于是不感兴趣了，“那我们用不着。”  
“话是这么说，你看，”柱间展开一段，给他看橡胶上面螺旋的纹路，“也有用来助兴的部分。”  
斑点上熏香，重新转过头来，“那试试。”

两人脱了内衣物，斑一直硬着终于解放出来，沾上点润滑坐在床边撸。柱间坐过来亲他，把那只套子拿起来，捏住顶部手法专业地给他戴上了。斑勾着柱间的脑袋在亲他头顶，低头瞧了瞧，套子做得薄，戴着几乎是透明的一层，只是细密的突起形成圈圈螺纹环绕茎身，顶端还有个小小的突起，看上去有点可笑。  
“有点短…”避孕套的尺寸不是很合适，柱间尽力把橡胶撸到底，但是斑的阴茎还有一小节没套进去。  
斑哼哼两声，不耐烦地在他手里顶了几下，“躺下，柱间。”  
柱间前面也已经半勃了，他爬到床铺中央，还没调整好姿势，就感到一双手打他腋下穿过，把他往后半提起来，脑袋枕到了温热的身躯上。  
见柱间转头诧异地摸了摸他看不见的轮墓影子的大腿，斑瞪起一双轮回眼，不满道，“刚才就你爽了。轮墓的身体反馈不会像影分身一样消除。”言下之意他现在比平时要硬五倍。

柱间还有余力哈哈笑了两下，斑心里只想把人干翻，跪上床把他大腿捞起来轻松提着，一手对准柱间后面往里插，套了橡胶的性器和平时触感不一样，滑溜溜的感觉痒得柱间屁眼一缩一缩，斑动动眉毛，又有一双看不见的手伸过来，掰开了柱间的屁股，把那柔软的地方完全露了出来。  
两人视线胶在一处，斑圆钝的龟头这回顺利顶开柱间的穴口，一寸一寸开始埋进他的身体。套子上的螺纹磨得柱间敏感地内壁直发骚，不停地一下下收紧，逼出斑一声呻吟来。

斑一下子来兴趣了，没想到柱间这么喜欢这橡胶套子。他往后抽，螺纹层层叠叠柱间被磨得低叫起来，腿不自觉夹紧了斑。不知道是不是因为刚才在街上把他干开了，柱间进入状态很快，斑一挺腰又干了进去，柱间仰头喘息，宽阔的胸膛起伏。他脑袋靠在背后斑的影子的小腹，脸被转过去，很快被掏出来的性器戳得涂湿了一片，丝丝前液滑进他嘴角里。  
斑的本体整根进出柱间屁股，速度很快力道也不小，螺纹让他的肉棒像个小钻头一样不断往里顶，进得也很深，柱间喘得厉害，空余的手想伸下去弄自己那根，很快被拉开了，接着又一双看不见的嘴唇凑上来，吸住了他的龟头，同时斑那根也一举擦过了他前列腺，螺纹的条条棱突爽得柱间眼冒金星，屁股迎着斑的那根往后蹭。斑也舒服极了，他眯着眼，整个人充满侵略性地紧紧掐着柱间的大腿拉在身上，腰胯用力摆动进出他身体，囊袋一下下拍在他屁股上，套子上自带的润滑被带出来流在腿间。

吃柱间下面那根的那个斑的影子动作也很快，手口并用地把小小柱撸得又硬又热，嘴唇吸住龟头往下套弄，舌尖挑逗他顶端的小孔让他出水，灵巧的手指圈着他余下的部分，时不时滑到后面揉弄他的囊袋，这些柱间都看不见，唯一只有他阴茎直直立着朝天、包皮一下下撸下去的样子。他伸手下去摸索着拽住斑的影子的长发扯他的头皮，顺着身后的动作一下下扯弄，斑马上更来劲了，低头放开喉咙就把他吞到最里面，柱间龟头抵住了斑喉咙口的软肉，吞咽反射激得他浑身发抖，他能看到自己的阴茎狠狠跳了一下，流出的前液被斑全部吞走了。

背后的斑将情热肉棒送到他嘴边，柱间被斑前后都玩得爽极了无暇顾及，顺从地张开嘴接受了充满了斑和发情气味的龟头到嘴里，斑的分身很快扳着他的脸，开始挺胯在他嘴里冲刺，柱间被透明的肉棒塞满了嘴，努力用嘴唇包住牙齿方便他进出。

他的手也被抓在一个斑的手里，由他带着来回抚摸斑的身体，从紧实的腹肌，棱角分明的胯骨，到细细的毛发下蓄势待发的性器，柱间握住套弄了两下，又被拉着继续往下抚摸两颗柔软温热的阴囊，屁股上的绒毛已经被润滑打湿了，随着斑骑他手臂的动作刺痒在柱间的手腕上躲不开。

柱间全身上下都在取悦斑和被斑取悦，脑子渐渐高糊一片，斑的本体把他腿抱得更紧，弯长的性器嵌进肉穴后他开始扭动着胯部摩擦柱间的兴奋点，避孕套上的螺纹不规则地刮蹭着敏感的内壁，蹭得柱间不停地收紧屁股。含着柱间肉棒的斑也加快了速度，上下移动着脑袋吞吐他的那根，柱间坚持不住，终于在斑高频率的刺激下狂泄出精，屁股绞紧把身下的斑也带到了高潮，斑高声呻吟着泄精。熟悉的内射感没有传来柱间一时没搞清，还在无意识地缩放屁股，嘴里吸嘬着背后斑的肉棒。斑本体一退出来拉下套子，就看到柱间一脸疑惑精液去哪了的放浪样子，笑着掐了掐他的乳头。

柱间身下的斑吸舔着余精，身后的斑在用他的脸颊磨蹭肉棍，忽的看见一团空气就这么把那个带螺纹的套子顶满了，像一根假阳具一样，柱间不由想笑，不过他马上就笑不出来了，因为斑的影子很快接手了他，提起他的腿又操进了他刚刚高潮过的甬道。  
柱间一刻都没休息，哼了两声，过度敏感的身体被不断玩弄，唇边的龟头移到他脸上摩擦，斑的本体挪过来了，大腿一张骑到柱间肚子上，伸手揉起柱间的胸肌，粗糙的手掌从他乳尖来回蹭过，引得柱间不禁挺起身追着他的动作，扭动着身体想获得更多胸部的快感。等到斑看够了他自己挺胸上来摩擦自己的手的放浪样子，又用指头夹住柱间的两边硬硬的乳头拉扯，反复挤压把那两点弄得又红又肿。  
柱间浑身上下的敏感带都在被玩弄着，仙人体的恢复力这时候就体现出来，他下面又开始渐渐涨起来，眼神迷离嘴里不停呻吟，斑手指陷在他的奶子里，两颗乳头挺立在他的指头缝里随着他的动作一颤一颤，斑用力夹了它们几下，柱间跟着身体发软，他屁股还在被斑的影子不停地干，螺纹套子摩擦刺激大，进进出出一阵肉体拍打声，体液润滑液被操得在床单上乱流，柱间早已爽得说不出话来，随着斑的动作被顶来顶去。  
在他身上坐着的斑甚至不用怎么动，贴着他的下体随着柱间被操弄的动作一下下在他身上滑动，也开始重新抬头，这样的快感正好，他用指尖揉了两下柱间的乳晕，指甲从乳头边险险擦过，激得柱间又挺起胸膛凑上来。柱间身上没有疤痕，常年的锻炼和恢复力让他体脂水平接近完美，胸肌臀肌放松时柔软又丰满，捏在手里触感极佳，斑抓过他的双手托住了他自己的胸部，把那柔软的胸肌挤出了一条沟来，柱间低吟了一声，斑挪动双腿坐到他胸口，握住他自己那根凑上来，龟头顶上着被推起来的胸部，在敏感的乳头上压蹭了几下，就找准角度插进了柱间的胸口挤出来的乳沟里。  
两人低叹一声。斑的肉棒触感细腻，龟头很湿，茎身带着几根狰狞的青筋，埋在柱间的胸部里阵阵跳动，而柱间浅浅一层柔软湿透的胸毛也给他带来了非同寻常的触感。斑摆动了两下腰胯，让柱间背后的轮墓影子把柱间的脑袋压了下去，柱间舔弄过肉棒的红润嘴唇一下子抵到向前冲刺的斑的龟头，斑最喜欢他这张正气凛然的脸兴奋飘红、眼神迷离、情态淫糜无比的样子，他快活地呻吟一声，前液又泊泊流出来涂上柱间嘴唇。柱间会意地继续捧着自己的胸部大大张开了口，让斑在乳交自己的那根阴茎持续把龟头塞到自己嘴里，收紧唇瓣一下下地吸他舔他。斑很快就乱喘起来了，那根涨了一圈，又热又硬地戳在他身上，柱间屁股里的那根阴茎也和他保持着相同的频率超前顶，同时再被两个斑操弄敏感部位的柱间浑身发抖，他看向身上的斑，手指挤压着自己的胸部让它们更好地包住斑的肉棒，而斑也不含糊地加快了速度，嘴里冒着荤话，  
“喜欢吧？全身上下都被我使用着，只为了我而存在，满足我，被我射一屁股，吃我的精液。”

不知道是不是第一次做爱留下来的印象，来自斑带点轻微的侮辱性质的话语总能给柱间别样的刺激，他大腿发抖屁股一缩一缩，绞得斑的轮墓影子也有点受不了，很快到达了顶点，避孕套阻挡了他把精液内射给柱间，只余下一记深顶以后斑的肉棒跳动在他身体里的那种悸动。

那影子退了出来，柱间看着斑把那个半满的小套子从影子的肉棒上摘下来，拿起来在他面前晃晃，又扭过身去捏住开口，倒着把口挤进了柱间还半张着的肉穴里，两指一推，里面的东西被挤出来就这样灌进了柱间的屁股。温热的体液淌在他敏感的甬道，那肉壁不满足地蠕动着将斑的精液吞吃下去。  
斑把穴口周围的体液和白浊也全刮到他一张一张的屁股洞里去，指头插进去推了几下，“可不能浪费。”

柱间迷茫地点点头。  
斑把那套子翻过来，套到了柱间坚硬地肉棒上，借着斑刚才精液的润滑一下子到了底，还伸手握了一把。  
柱间尖叫了一声差点又射出来，螺纹上细细密密的突起一下子挤在他的肉棒上，毫无死角地把他的性器整个套住了，随着斑的握紧密密麻麻地挤压挠动着柱间的男根，斑又撩拨地撸了他两下，手掌滑到他的龟头，拢住了以后转着圈刺激，电流直冲脊柱，柱间的大腿绷紧了，他下意识地想要停下过度强烈的快感，手马上就被拉走了，斑的影子在他手里塞上看不见的肉棒，包着他前后运动起来。柱间想转头看，脑袋就被一双手摁住了，接着，一个满是发情气味的东西凑过来，压在了他的脸上，叫他动弹不得，柱间瞪大了眼，第一次被透明的斑坐在脸上，他有点透不过气。斑两颗卵蛋挤着他的额头和脸，一根硬肉棒盖在他的口鼻上，磨得他脸湿了，全是斑的体液和润滑液。他看见斑的本体正一眨不眨地盯着自己脸的位置，想必是对这个姿势满意极了，柱间快速地伸出舌头，开始一点点舔弄脸上的那根肉棒，脸上的斑难耐地扭动屁股，骚水越来越多，柱间慢慢给手里的肉棒做着手活，越过他看见斑手掌圈着自己那根来回撸动，通透避孕套下一个个小突起来回刺挠在他的柱身，斑用拇指轻轻按上龟头顶上，一个突起甚至被他按进了柱间肉棒开口，再细小的东西挤进布满神经末梢的马眼也感觉硕大无比，柱间胸膛剧烈起伏，被坐脸带来的缺氧感觉让他眼冒金星，他囊袋缩紧，粗硬得肉棒酝酿起一次酣畅的释放。  
斑却停下了刺激。柱间把脸埋在透明的斑的屁股里不停舔，舔得身上的那个斑的影子一阵乱抖。斑伸手拍了一下柱间的屁股，用声音拉回他的注意力，“柱间，看我。别射。”  
柱间迷蒙地睁开眼睛，就看到斑跪起身，屁股抬起来，对准了柱间还反套着螺纹避孕套的肉棍，慢慢沉了下去。

这感觉过度奇妙，柱间拼尽自己最后一丝意志力才没有在斑整个都把自己吞下去，那螺纹被他肉穴挤压，一圈圈地箍紧了他的肉棒的触感下射出来。他脸上的斑显然受到了斑自己插到他肉棒上的画面的刺激，前头抽搐了两下，冒出了一股前液流在柱间汗湿的脖颈里。柱间手里的那根肉棒不知去向，但他也无暇思考，因为坐在他阴茎上的斑的本体很快大腿使力撑起来，然后又往下坐，到底以后屁股用力缩了一下，无数突起同时被韧性极佳的肉壁挤压，磨在柱间的肉棒上，柱间拔高了的呻吟闷在脸上斑的屁股里，吹出的气体痒得身上人扭了扭身体。

斑对于身体掌控力绝佳，他不需要支在柱间身上腰胯就能帅得很猛，他在他身上上下起伏，两手抠弄柱间的乳头，爽得柱间忍不住啊啊叫，性器被按摩一样由斑的屁股不断套弄出水。斑的前列腺很浅也很骚，柱间平时顶两下就能按到，斑骑在他肉棒上面的时候也不用他去找，没几下以后斑自己调好角度，屁股扭动着送下来操，一边把叫床声喊出新的高度。  
柱间小幅的朝上挺动了两下刚才的位置，就听见斑的呻吟源源不断地发出来，他手按在柱间奶子上，和另一个斑的影子一起翻来覆去地捏柱间的乳头，柱间胸口刺痒得不行，但主要的刺激还是源于斑牢牢吸着他不停挤压的屁股，无数的凸起将他的肉棒摩擦得濒临绝顶，一切全交给直觉。脸上的斑退开一段距离把透明的肉棒慢慢倒插进柱间的嘴里，柱间嘴里被塞了个满，只能发出呜呜的叫床声，他脑袋被斑的屁股按着动不了，眼神跟着插在他肉棒上的斑。  
斑甩动身体在他身上操自己屁股的样子十分色气，长长的头发随着起伏的动作甩动着，一对令人闻风丧胆的轮回眼在柱间看来全是风情，沉在欲望里的斑总是半眯着眼，张着嘴喘气，他动作了一阵慢慢缓和下来，柱间的双手摸索着伸过去扶在他的大腿上，准备接手接下来的运动。斑懂他的动作，唇角微微挑起来。接着他微微侧过脸，张大了嘴，舌头开始转着圈做出舔弄的动作，柱间受那色欲十足的表情蛊惑，不自觉也模仿起他的动作吸舔起脸上的斑的屁股，那屁股很快抖动起来，斑嘴上的动作也加快了，他合上眼睛，忽然伸出手捏住了面前的空气，就好像……捏住了眼前人的下巴，啧啧水声搅动，口水违反重力地从空气里流下来。

柱间瞪大眼睛，终于明白斑在和面前他看不见的轮墓分身激吻，只觉得全身血液都在往下身涌，两个斑一个人插在柱间嘴里，一个被柱间插在屁股里，就着嘴唇胶着的动作，慢慢一同操干起来。斑的舌头一会儿被看不见的东西翻弄着，被夹住了一样往外拉，喉咙里发出呜呜的声音，一会儿又贪吃一样把什么透明的东西含在嘴里，舌头舔勾吸推的样子像是在吃什么好东西。柱间一想到两个一模一样的斑在自己身上相互抚摸亲吻，下面再也忍不住，他双手往上掐住了斑的腰，下身打桩一样地开始向上进行最后的冲刺，斑很快放弃抵抗把全身交给他，一手握住他自己开始飞快套弄，头扬起来浪叫。柱间嘴里斑的肉棒也加快速度顶在他喉咙口，柱间索性屏住呼吸，胯部往斑能吸死人的肉穴里送，那肉穴跟不上柱间进出地速度，不停抽搐着收紧放松，连带着套子里那些突起榨得柱间屁股缩紧，窒息的感觉混杂着下身的快感一股脑炸开在他的脑海，柱间再也坚持不住，奋力地顶了两下，翻着白眼高潮了，精液喷出来充满了套子，斑也高叫着夹紧屁股，还在不断扭动着自慰，柱间眼冒金星顾不上他，他把自己从柱间肉棍上拔下来，坐到床后去一把拉开了柱间的腿，直接干进了他被倒过精液的屁股里，一边压着他疯狂顶弄一边咬着他的乳头射了进去。  
柱间还在高潮后的敏感期，根本受不了斑这么一手，被射进去的时候浑身哆嗦着又达到了一个小小的无精高潮，屁股抽搐着绞紧斑的那根，表情又是愉悦又是痛苦。

两个人的都射了两三次，一时间有点懒得动弹了，肩并肩躺在床上休息，柱间嘴里的那根抽了出去，很快抖动着射在了他的胸口，柱间伸手把自己下面的避孕套脱下来，斑伸手问他要，柱间也知道他的心思，直接把那套子喂到他嘴边。柱间射的很猛，手一斜粘稠的精液混着柱间屁股里流过的水从那套子里流出来，斑张开口接，心满意足地全吃进去，咂咂嘴舌头舔了一圈还夸他的东西好吃。柱间也是司空见惯，早没有从前那样脸红充血，只是笑着摇了摇头，他丢了那套子，他简单清理了一下两人身上痕迹，又被斑拉着侧躺下来亲吻，他们共一枕，呼吸交缠手臂相互搂着，斑的手指一下下穿梭在柱间的长发里往后梳。

世界于他们这刻又活过来了，熏香燃尽，天色沉了，而窗外木叶街头熙攘，华灯初上，火影就任庆典的夜晚部分才刚开始。柱间回忆起久远的过去，他上任火影初代目的那一天，早晨的就任仪式斑在人群中站了一会儿就消失了，害他好一阵消沉。不过他们还是相约一同参加夜市庆典，柱间换了常服，斑仍是一身宇智波一族黑底红纹的礼装，来到在千手宅门口等他。他抱臂沉眸，气场仍是狂放不收，周围的千手族人见了他大都惊疑不定窃窃私语、却也都不移开眼，直直盯着宇智波族长少见的头发束起的穿着。柱间从来都想与世人分享宇智波斑的一切美与好，那一瞬间却生了异心，如果这世界只有我懂他、只有我见他，该会是怎样一副光景？

 

END  
可见一斑

**Author's Note:**

> 后面是四个番外


End file.
